Someone Like You
by mindless-mayhem
Summary: After his father sent him to the mainland, Lindsay didn't hear from Steve. But when he returns to Hawaii, she becomes part of his life again, maybe not in the way either of them had hoped. At least, at first.
1. Just Another Missed Call

"Put your weapon down!" Clearly not listening, the man shot in the direction of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and started running. Steve sighed and started running after him, gun in hand the entire time. This was a typical morning for McGarrett, chasing after some guy who thinks that he's a badass with a gun and can out run the Five-0 team. Right behind Steve was his partner Detective Danny Williams running along with him. As the guy looked back to see how close the two were to him, he failed to notice the 4 girls jumping rope in front of him and fell getting tangled in their ropes. Steve and Danny caught up to him in no time, Danny heading ahead of Steve to cuff him. "Guess you didn't practice your double dutch as a kid, huh?" Danny asked as he pinned the guy to cuff him.  
>Steve looked at Danny with a confused look, "double dutch?" "Yeah, you know two ropes, you jump between them…" The confused look remained on Steve's face. "Did you even HAVE a childhood Steven?" "Nope. I came out 35." "You know, somehow that doesn't really surprise me." Danny brought the guy to his feet so they could escort him back to HPD.<p>

Detective Chin Ho Kelly sat at the computer desk at headquarters looking at the rap sheet on the guy Steve and Danny had just set out to catch. He was halfway through the mile long list when he heard another person entering the room. A woman about 5'6" with long brown hair walked toward him with a slight smile on her face. "Hi, can I help you?" Chin asked the woman. "I'm looking for Steve McGarrett, is he around?" "No, actually, he's out on a case right now. Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?" "No, that's alright. I'll catch him later. Thank you." The woman turned back around and headed out of the office. Chin watched her walk out looking at her confused the whole time. He had never seen her before, and Steve didn't mention someone coming to look for him. 'I'll mention it to him later', he thought as he started reading the list again.

Danny and Steve walked into the five-0 headquarters laughing, about what, Kono had no idea. "I'm guessing you guys caught him?" she said walking toward the men. "Yes we did. My fine police skills come in handy once more!" Danny stated throwing his fists in the air. Steve looked over at him, laughed and then back to Kono. "If we're gunna be truthful here, 4 ten year old girls caught him." Kono looked at the two men confused. "Over twenty years' experience between the both of you and 4 ten year old girls caught him?" "They were playing double dutch and the guy wasn't watching where he was running, alright? I was still the one that cuffed him, put him in the car, so as far as I'm concerned, I caught him," Danny said walking to his office. "He needs to say that so his ego doesn't get too damaged," Steve laughed. Chin walked into the room right before Kono could respond. "You guys get him?" "Yeah we did, but depending on who you ask, you'll hear different versions of it", Steve told his teammate, "did you find anything else on this guy while we were gone?" "Nothing really new, read his rap sheet and how he didn't have a hit on his head before is beyond me, it read like a grocery list." Steve scoffed, "well we'll let HPD take care of him for the night and see what else we can dig up on him later" and started heading to his office. "Before I forget," Chin held up a finger, "there was some woman here asking for you earlier." Danny came out of his office just in time to hear that. "A woman eh, Steven?" Steve shot a look at Danny and looked back to Chin. "Do you know who it was?" "Nope, asked her if she wanted me to tell you she stopped by and she said she'd catch you later, she didn't look familiar." Danny walked over to Steve, putting an arm around his shoulder, "is there something you need to tell us there McGarrett?" Steve looked down at Danny shrugging his arm off him, "no, Williams, there isn't. Now I'm pretty sure we have a job to do, not chat around the water cooler, so let's get to it." Steve said heading to his office once again.


	2. Don't You Remember?

Lindsay Fenton walked back into the ER an hour after her lunch break had started and headed for the break room to grab her white coat. "I'm guessing you didn't find who you were looking for," one of the nurses, Tara, who also happened to be one of her best friends, said walking into the room shortly after her. "Nope, but part of me really isn't that surprised." Lindsay plopped on the couch in the room sighing, her friend sitting across from her. "Who were you looking for anyway?" "Just someone, doesn't really matter." "Uh huh, and I'm gunna move back so I don't get slammed in the face when your nose starts growing." "I was just looking for someone I knew a while ago, that's it." "Wait, I thought you were looking for whoever beat up that guy from last week." "I was." And with that Lindsay got up off the couch and started toward the door. "You're not gunna tell me who this mystery person is, are you?" "Not right now, nope." Lindsay opened the door and headed back out to the floor for the last 3 hours of her shift.

Later that night, Steve was heading to his car to head home for the night. A few new things had been found about the guy they caught earlier that day that would only add to the number of years he would spend in jail, and he was generally feeling good about the happenings that day. He thought about what Chin had said, that a girl came looking for him. Oh well, if she wanted to talk to him, she would have left a message with Chin. When he got home he noticed that a car was parked in the laneway of his house. A car he didn't recognize, and there was no one inside. He parked his car on the street and cautiously exited the vehicle making sure his gun was right there with him. He had learned the hard way not to trust anything. Looking around the front of the house he didn't see anything suspicious; doors and windows were all intact, nothing out of the ordinary. Moving around to the back of the house he heard footsteps coming toward him, drawing his gun he slowly crept around the side of the house; the person was getting closer. 

Lindsay finished work that day around 6pm; however, it didn't dawn on her to go home that night. She knew that she needed answers, for a lot of things, and the only place that she could find those answers was from one person and she felt that person was going to be very hard to track down. She headed the opposite way of her house, the way to Steve's dad's house. She knew that he was dead, but she knew that Steve would not have let that house go; it's where he grew up, where his family had always been. When she got to the house, she didn't see any car in the driveway or near the house, but she was going to check to see if someone was home anyway. She parked her car in the driveway and got out heading to the front door knocking. No answer. Instead of accepting that he wasn't home yet, she headed around back knocking on that door. No answer, again. She stood in the backyard looking around taking in the scenery she remembered from her childhood. After a few minutes she decided to head home, finally accepting that he wasn't home and he probably wouldn't get there any time soon. Coming around the corner she thought she heard footsteps, but convinced herself it was just her hoping that someone was here. When she got around the corner, she saw a man standing there holding a gun. Any normal person in that situation wouldn't be nearly as calm as Lindsay in that moment, but she hadn't seen the man behind the gun in over ten years and she needed a minute to take it in. "Who are you?" She didn't answer, still taking it all in. "Did you hear me? Who are you?" He sounded more forceful this time. If he didn't recognize her, she wasn't planning on telling him. "Sorry, I must have the wrong address. Trying to find a friend's house and I got lost along the way, I thought this is where she told me to go, but you're definitely not her," she started walking past him "I'll just head out now." She stopped and turned to him "for future reference, the gun is a bit extreme." She smiled a bit and got in her car.

He watched her get into her car and drive out of the driveway. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. He put his gun back and headed inside the house heading straight for the fridge grabbing a beer. It had been a good day, but a long one and a beer at the end of a long day is exactly what he needed. He sat down on his couch still thinking about the mystery girl in his backyard, but he still couldn't figure out where he knew her from. 'meh, it'll come to me eventually', he thought putting his feet up and relaxing.


	3. Sometimes Love Gets Lost in Translation

The next day Steve headed into work, but he was not looking forward to it. He hadn't had the best sleep last night, the girl that was at his house last night left him with a weird feeling. He got out of the car sluggishly, wishing just to crawl back in and drive home to bed. Danny was walking out of the building towards him, "good morning sunshine, don't you look lovely today. What hit you, a bus?" Steve shot him an unimpressed look, "didn't sleep very well last night." "Well brighten up buttercup! You've been requested at Miami General", Danny said climbing into the passenger seat. Steve looked confused as he climbed in the driver seat of Danny's silver camero. "Miami General? What did they want?" "Donno, didn't give details, just said they needed to ask you some questions about a patient from a week ago." "Alright then." And with that they were on their way. 

Lindsay's morning started off pretty good, despite the fact that Steve had no idea who she was. However, her day quickly got worse. Only ten minutes after walking through the doors of the ER that she just happened to be the attending physician in, she got a phone call from the medicine floor telling her that the guy she sent up less than a week ago wasn't going to be able to leave for another week or two due to missed internal bleeding. Lindsay sighed as she hung up the phone. She knew that Steve was the one who beat the guy up. When he came in, after they had fixed him up enough to be able to talk, she asked him if he knew the person's name of who beat him. He told her it was Steve McGarrett. When he told her that her heart sunk, it couldn't be the same Steve McGarrett she had known from over ten years previous, but when she got a picture of him to show the man, it was confirmed that it was him. She assured the man that she would take care of it, and missed a few details here and there in the charting so that the police wouldn't be contacted. She didn't know what Steve was doing back in Hawaii or what he was doing beating people up, but she did know that she did not want him getting arrested. She picked up the phone again calling the office Steve worked in. A young woman answered the phone, "Hawaii Five-0". "Hi, it's Miami General calling, is Steve McGarrett in?" "Not yet, no. Do you want me to leave him a message to call you back?" "Actually, you can do me one better, can you ask him to come over to the ER to answer a couple questions about a patient who came in a week ago?" "Sure, no problem. He should be in soon, I'll send him over right away." "Thanks". Lindsay hung up the phone and sat at the desk for a minute staring at the phone. She knew that Steve didn't recognize her, and she didn't really blame him, the last time he saw her she was 16 years old, she had changed a lot since then. But even though he didn't recognize her, she definitely recognized him and she knew that she wouldn't be able to see him many more times. For her own sake. Waking her out of her daze was the sounds of a gurney barrelling through the ER doors. 'Perfect distraction', she thought to herself, popping up from her chair heading over to the gurney.

Danny and Steve pulled up to the doors of Miami General ER, Danny getting out of the car right away, but Steve stayed in the car for a second. Danny leaned down to look through the window. "I know that you don't look your best and that there are usually a lot of cute nurses in the ER, but sitting in the car won't help a lot unless you've got some sort of trick up your sleeve." Steve got out of the car and stood there looking at Danny. "You're just mister comedy today aren't you?" "I try to be that every day, but obviously you haven't picked up on it." "Or maybe you're just not doing a very good job." Danny gave Steve a look and started walking, "let's just go, huh?" "Oooh, struck a nerve there did I Danno?" "No, but my mother taught me that if I don't have anything nice to say, I just shouldn't say anything at all, and right now I'm gunna listen to her." Steve chuckled to himself as the two men walked through the doors of the ER heading for the desk. Danny walked up first and put his arm on the desk leaning on it a little. "Looking for a Lyndsay Fenton, she happen to be around here?" The nurse at the desk looked up at Danny, "Yeah, she's here, but she's a little busy right now. How about you grab a chair and wait until she's free?" Danny looked over at Steve, shrugging. "Yeah, sure. We've got all day." The two guys sat in the waiting room chairs waiting for Lindsay to be free of whatever she was doing. Steve leaned over to Danny. "What did you say the name was of the girl we're waiting for?" "Lindsay Fenton, why?" Steve sat there for a minute staring at the wall past Danny's head. He knew a Lindsay Fenton, but that was years ago, he hadn't seen her since his dad sent him to the mainland after his mom died. Danny waved a hand in front of Steve's face. "Earth to Steven. Come in Steven. Is the mother ship calling you home?" Steve smacked Danny's hand away, leaning back into his chair. "What was that all about? You go all out of body experience on me and then you just lean back like nothing happened?" "No, I just recognize the name is all". Danny crossed his arms and copied Steve leaning back in his chair. "Since it's obvious that you don't want to talk about it, I'll drop it now. But once we're out of here and back in the car, its fair game. You have been warned." Steve ignored Danny's last comment thinking more about whether the Lindsay that they were waiting for was actually the Lindsay that Steve knew. It was quite possible that she stayed in Hawaii her whole life, but he wasn't so sure if she would be working in a hospital. He didn't remember her mentioning anything about going to school for medicine. But with Lindsay, anything was possible.

Lindsay was in the middle of overseeing and helping the residents handle a gunshot wound when one of the nurses came into the room, "Lindsay, there's two guys waiting out here for you." She looked down at her hands that were currently pulling a bullet out of the guy's shoulder. "I'll be out in a minute." The nurse nodded and left the room heading back to the desk. She pulled the bullet out popping it into a kidney dish sitting on the cart beside her. She looked around at her residents, "all the bullets are out, he's stable, you guys think you can handle it from here? Sew him up, another litre of blood and you guys are good." One of the residents nodded, "sounds simple enough, we'll call if we need you." "Alright", she said taking off her gown and pulling off her gloves as she headed out of the room. She threw the soiled garments in the waste bin as she exited the room and headed towards the lobby. When she got to the desk the nurse there pointed to Steve and a shorter, blonde haired man sitting with him. "It's those two." She smiled at the nurse "Alright, thanks Lea." She headed over to the guys putting on her strong front, not letting herself zone like she had done the previous night. 'Remember, he has no idea who you are', she thought as she got closer to the two. "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett," she said with a slight smile on her face. Steve startled out of his daydream and stood up turning to face the woman who just said his name. When he saw her, he stopped for a second looking at her. It was the woman from last night. He snapped back to it, and stuck his hand out to her. "Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you…" "Doctor Fenton," she shook his hand, the small gesture causing her to waver a bit in her front. "I was told you have some questions to ask me," he seemed distant when asking that question, trying to scramble his brain to remember if this was the Lindsay Fenton he grew up with, or if it was just another woman with coincidentally the same name. "Yes, I do. Why don't we head to my office, more private there." With that Lindsay turned and headed toward her office, closing her eyes and taking a slow breath that was desperately needed. Steve didn't follow immediately and Danny looked up at him confused. "You going?" "Yeah, yeah." And with that Steve followed the brunette down the hall.


	4. It Gets Inside and It Tears You Up

Following her down the hall, Steve had an overpowering feeling that he did know this girl. But if this was the Lindsay he knew, why didn't she say anything last night when she was at his house? They reached her office and Lindsay stood holding the door open for the two men to walk in. Closing the door, she headed over to her desk and sat down in the chair. "So, these questions," Steve asked watching her adjust in her chair, "what are they pertaining to?" Lindsay began to answer him, but didn't look at him right away. "A patient who came in last week, he had been beaten up, middle aged, brown hair, about your height. Know anything about him?" Steve darted his eyes from Lindsay, wondering if she thought it was him that did it. "Why do you think that I would know anything about that?" "Just answer my question please, Lieutenant." She was starting to sound more like the Lindsay he knew, he knew at some point that he would have to confront her about it. "No , I don't know anything about him," he said putting on the same tone as she did. Rolling back in her chair she grabbed a file off her filing cabinet, throwing it down on her desk in front of Steve. "Oh, really? You know nothing about this man? Because when your name came up a lot while I was talking to him after he came in." Steve sat forward in his chair a bit, knowing that she knew, but he wasn't going to give in that easy. "What are you getting at here doctor?"

Lindsay was getting angry at Steve for not admitting that he was the one who beat up the man. She assumed the same stance that Steve was in, both of them seeming to forget that Danny was in the room. She wasn't only angry at him for not admitting, but she was also angry at him for forgetting her, and for leaving her in the first place. "I know that you were the one who beat him up Lieutenant! And because of you he's lying in a bed upstairs for at least two more weeks because of internal bleeding." Instead of trying to defend himself again, Steve turned to Danny and asked him to wait outside, which surprised Lindsay somewhat. Danny nodded and left her office, when he closed the door Steve turned back to Lindsay. "That guy deserved everything that was coming to him. He helped the man who killed my father, Lindsay." She was still angry at him, and didn't want to mimic his quiet tone. "I know they killed your father Lieutenant, after I asked the guy who did it to him, and he told me it was you I did some research because I didn't believe that the Steve McGarrett I knew would do that to someone! But apparently you've changed a lot since you left. I bailed your ass out AGAIN. I didn't call the police, I skimmed some details, forgot to chart a few things so YOU wouldn't get in trouble. I guess that's something that's never going to change." After finishing her rant, her eyes went wide, realizing exactly what she had said. She started to tear up because of all the emotions coursing through her, and instead of waiting for Steve to reply, she got up and headed for the door. But before she could reach it, Steve was standing in front holding onto the door handle.

Steve didn't know what to say after that. It WAS Lindsay. The fact that she didn't turn him in and that he could tell she was so angry at him left him not knowing how to respond. He stood there looking at the girl with tears in her eyes. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks now, "Steve, you're too close to this. Why didn't you let someone else handle this?" He dropped his hand from the handle, "Lindsay, they killed my father. He was the only thing I had left." Lindsay's expression started to change, "He wasn't the only one you had left, you walked away from everyone else, remember?" Lindsay grabbed the handle and opened the door quickly running out it. Steve watched her go, but didn't go after her. He stood in her office for a couple minutes before Danny walked in. He looked at Steve confused and concerned, pointing a thumb at the door. "I'm guessing you knew her?" Steve was looking down at the floor, but looked up to answer Danny. "Yeah, a long time ago." "Unfinished business, that explains the yelling. Something that doesn't explain, however, is this whole you beating someone thing," Danny grabbed the file of Lindsay's desk looking at the picture of the man. "He was one of the guys who helped Victor Hesse. Before you say anything, I know I shouldn't have done it, but it was a bad night and the guy just kept asking for it and my anger got the best of me." Danny put the file back down on the desk before heading over to the door, looking at Steve. "You could have called man, I would have gotten some guys, and we could have busted him." "I know, I thought of that. But at the time pounding his face in seemed like a much better idea. Like I said, it was a bad night." Danny nodded slightly in understanding and dropped the subject. "You wanna get out of here? Or do you have to hunt down your unfinished business?" Steve started towards Danny, "No, let's just get out of here."


	5. Journey to the Past

Danny followed Steve out of the building not saying anything. Steve had made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it when he kept a pace five steps ahead of Danny. He made his way to the driver side, got in and started the car, Danny picking up his pace a bit to make sure Steve didn't drive his own car off without him in it.  
>"Whoa, you planning on driving off without me? In my own car?" Steve stepped on the gas and Danny grabbed onto the handle. "And now you're gunna play Nascar with it, awesome. Look I know you're upset about this whole thing with this Lindsay chick, but please. PLEASE. Don't take it out on my car."<br>Steve still wasn't saying anything to Danny, just focusing on the road with a half angry half sad look on his face.  
>"Okay. We're not talking. You see, that's not working for me, because I warned you ahead of time that when we got in the car it was fair game, and since you're drag racing my car through the streets of Hawaii and I'm not saying anything about it, I feel that you owe me an explanation."<p>

Steve remained quiet for a minute, and then sighed. "I knew Lindsay a long time ago, before my mom died."

"Knew her as knew her, or you knew her?" He asked dragging out the second knew.

"She was my best friend since we were kids, but when my dad sent us to the mainland after my mom died, we lost contact. Today was the first time I had seen her over fifteen years."  
>Danny looked over at Steve noting the look on his face, "And obviously you didn't realize that there were some hidden feelings there before this point."<br>Steve looked over at Danny with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? There weren't any feelings being hidden. We were best friends; I'm allowed to be a little floored after I see my long lost best friend."  
>Danny sat back in his seat, looking a little pleased with himself, "Alright."<br>"What do you mean 'alright'?" Steve looked over at him again with a shocked and angry look.  
>Danny just shook his head, "I don't mean anything!"<br>Steve shook his head and pushed on the gas a little harder. "I should have driven away without you."

Lindsay had made her way to the back entrance of the ER and was sitting outside the door with her head in her hands. She wasn't prepared for any of this, even though she knew it was a possibility, he hadn't remembered her the day before and she wasn't expecting him to remember now. Sitting there clearing her head, she realized that she didn't want to walk away from him at all. She was angry at him, yes, but she really just wanted to hug him again. Tears were starting to roll down her face thinking of the last time she had hugged him, the day before he left. If she knew that it would have been the last time she hugged him for over fifteen years, she wouldn't have let go. She heard the door open beside her and saw one of her coworkers walk out, looking for her. When she spotted her, she looked at her sympathetically.  
>"Are you okay? I saw you practically running down the hall, but I didn't want to bother you"<br>Lindsay sniffled and wiped some tears off her cheeks, "yeah, I'll be fine."  
>"You don't really look fine, and you don't sound fine either. Are you going to be okay to go back in there?"<br>Lindsay nodded her head. "Yeah, it will be a lot better to go back in and keep working, gives me less time to sit and think."  
>"I understand what you mean, do you need a couple more minutes, or are you good to follow me back in?"<br>"Is it okay to have a few more minutes? Just need to clear my head a little more."

"Of course, just head back in when you're ready." She got up and went back inside leaving Lindsay to herself to clear her head.  
>A lot of thoughts were running through her head, old thoughts, new thoughts, thoughts she didn't even know she had. She got some of the answers she wanted, but not the answers that were most important to her. She knew she was going to have to see him again, but she also knew that the next time would be even harder than what she experienced only minutes before.<p> 


	6. Pretending

Steve hadn't sat down since he and Danny at arrived back at headquarters. He couldn't stop pacing, through his office, out into the lobby, he just couldn't sit still. After his encounter with Lindsay there was just too much going through his head, and it seemed to have transferred to his feet. He wanted to go back and talk to her, he knew what she was angry at him about, but he felt that there was something more that wasn't being said.  
>Kono walked through the headquarters door, noticing his aimless walking. She looked at him warily, "trying to wear a hole in the floor, boss?"<br>"No, just doing a lot of thinking. I pace when I think."  
>"Whatever works, right?" She said with a bit of a smile then headed further into headquarters.<br>Danny came out into the lobby where Steve was still pacing, flinging the office door open on his way. "Alright, before I get motion sickness or epilepsy or something from your constant movement, you have two options," he holds up one finger, "one: sit. The. Hell. Down.," he holds up a second finger, "two: get in the car, drive back to the hospital, and talk to her."  
>Steve stopped pacing and turned to look at Danny.<br>"And what exactly do you say to someone you haven't seen in over fifteen years Danny? Please, enlighten me, because the only reason I'm still here is because I don't know what to say."  
>"I suggest starting with a nice heartfelt apology, then you add a little background info on why you shut her out of your life, and top it off with a dash of your hidden feelings for her," Danny said speeding up the last part in hopes Steve wasn't fully paying attention to him.<br>"Were you telling me how to make dinner or how to talk to her? And don't think I didn't hear that last part."  
>"You know, making dinner might help with all those things." Steve shot him a look. "What, just saying."<br>Steve started towards his office, but stopping and detouring to Danny's office grabbing the keys off his desk, holding them up for him to see.  
>"You give me smart assed advice, I use your car."<br>"You use my car even if I DON'T give you smart assed advice! And to be fair, that advice was good advice! Don't you think I have some experience in grovelling for forgiveness? Because I do Steven," as Danny rambles on, Steve just keeps walking out of headquarters, "Fine. Fine. Just walk away from me! Don't listen to me! That's fine! But when you two get married and have babies you're naming the first one after me!"

Steve pulled up to the hospital again, but he couldn't work up the nerve to go in and talk to her. What was he supposed to say to her? He didn't really think a simple sorry was good enough for all the time he had been gone. Maybe Danny was right? Wait. Why was he thinking that? Danny's never right. With the thought of him actually saying Danny was right, he opened the door getting out of the car, but didn't move past there. He took a deep breath looking at the door of the hospital, shut the car door and finally started towards it. 

When Steve got in, he didn't see Lindsay anywhere, but hadn't quite worked up the nerve to ask for her at the desk. While he was standing there trying to figure out quickly what he would say to her, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was scribbling something onto a chart while walking down the hall; she reached the desk, folding the chart up and put it down on the desk looking up around at the waiting room. Her eyes stopped when she saw Steve standing there. When she saw him she shook her head and started off in the other direction. Without thinking Steve called after her. When she didn't stop, he quickened his pace. He finally reached her right before she turned into one of the exam rooms, spinning her so she would look at him, but he didn't say anything. She looked up at him with a mixture of hurt and sadness in her eyes.  
>"Look, if this has anything to do with the guy earlier, I don't have to hear any more of your excuses right now."<br>"I'm not here because of him."  
>"Then why are you here, Steve?" He sighed, letting go of her arm.<br>"I'm here to say sorry." Lindsay scoffed at this.  
>"Like I said Steve, I don't have time to hear any more of your excuses right now," she turned again to go back in the exam room, but again he caught her arm.<br>"Lindsay. Please."  
>"I really don't have time for this right now, we're swamped right now. You saw the waiting room."<br>"Then when are you done? We can talk then."  
>"I'm not so sure that's a good idea-" He cut her off before she could protest anymore.<br>"Come to my place, since you already know how to get there. I'll make dinner, and you can't say no because I bet you haven't had time to eat if you've been swamped."  
>Some of the anger faded from her eyes when she said this, but he could see the sadness was still there.<br>She broke eye contact with him and was silent for a second.  
>"Since when does Steve McGarret cook? " Her face held a bit of a smirk when she said that, but he could hear the bite in her voice telling him it wasn't going to be that easy.<br>"Since I started living on my own. You can't live on kraft dinner and grilled cheese forever," his voice had a joking tone and his face held the faintest smile.  
>She was silent again, but this time she kept eye contact.<br>"I guess I'm going to have to say yes just to see you prove this."  
>The smile on his face grew bigger. "Alright then. What time are you off?"<br>"Seven."  
>"Perfect. I'll see you then." He dropped her arm and started walking away.<br>Lindsay stood there for a minute thinking over what just happened, she knew she wanted answers, but was she sure she was ready for the answers? She still had 2 hours to decide that, but for now she needed to clear that waiting room.

Steve walked back out to the parking lot with a little more bounce in his step than when he left, he knew it wasn't going to be easy trying to explain to her why he fell off the face of the earth. And when he got back in the car, he also knew something else, something that he didn't want to admit to anyone.

Danny was right.


	7. It's clear that we're coming undone

Steve was running around the living room of his house rearranging and tidying anything that he came in contact with. He wasn't quite sure why he was so worried about the house being clean, it wasn't overly dirty in the first place and Lindsay knew that he could be messy when he wanted to be. Maybe he was doing this because it was 7:45 and Lindsay still hadn't shown up yet.  
>Right as he was picking up a picture frame to blow the dust off of it, the doorbell rang. He put the frame down and nearly sprinted for the door, praying it was Lindsay before he opened it. When he did open it, she was standing on the other side of the door looking around the front yard. He smiled a bit and greeted her with a simple, "Hey."<br>She returned the simplicity, "Hi."  
>He stepped back and gestured for her to come in. "I thought you weren't coming."<br>She accepted his gesture and walked past him into the familiar house. "You kept me waiting for 15 years; I think you can handle 45 minutes."  
>He sighed, closing his eyes and pushing the door shut. "Really, we're starting that already?"<br>She walked further into the house inspecting everything to see how it compared to the last time she saw it. "Well that is why you wanted me to come here after all. To explain those 15 years, right?" she turned to face him, "I figured why beat around the bush." She leaned onto the back of the couch, crossing her arms. "But I will let you make me dinner first," half evilly smirking at Steve.  
>He chuckled at this, happy to see that she obviously didn't completely hate him. He shook his head, and headed off to the kitchen, but not without adding, "glad to see you haven't changed Linds."<br>Lindsay still was leaning up against the back of the couch, as she watched Steve walk to the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, she whispered to herself, "I'm just glad to see you." Instead of following him into the kitchen, she turned back to the living room further inspecting it. She had inspected almost all of the ground floor, stopping to admire the things that she remembered being here before Steve's mom died and before he left. The delicious smell travelling from the kitchen finally broke her away from memory lane, and she decided to go see what exactly he was cooking up in there. 

She walked into the kitchen to see Steve stirring whatever he had in the pot on the stove. Heading over to the pot, she peered in to see a delicious looking sauce.  
>"Family secret recipe. I decided pasta was the quickest since you did show up late."<br>She could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Be careful Lieutenant, your face might end up in that pot." She retorted with equally as much sarcasm, but he knew that she wasn't joking. Her stomach let out an audible growl and they both chuckled.  
>"It'll be about 5 more minutes, can you hang in there?"<br>"I donno, you'd think since I showed up fashionably late that you'd already have this done," she shook her head in mock disappointment, "slacker."  
>Steve decided to ignore her comment and pulled the spoon up out of the sauce to test it, seeing if it was ready. "Well you're in luck Miss. Fenton. It's ready." He put the spoon back in the pot and turned to drain the pasta. "It is still Miss. Fenton isn't it? I don't have to add a Mrs. to that?" After he asked the question he immediately started getting nervous waiting for the answer, and when she hesitated before answering, it worried him even more.<p>

"Nope, no Mrs. yet."  
>He inwardly let out a relieved sigh and poured the water out of the pasta setting it back on the stove and grabbing 2 plates. Lindsay was quiet after answering this question, despite how easy it was to fit back into the routine of being friends with Steve, she didn't want to get too comfortable too quickly, because she still needed answers from him. When he handed her the already made up plate, she said a quiet thank you and went for the table. He could feel the change in the atmosphere and mentally kicked himself for questioning too far; he was the one who had questions to answer, not her.<p>

Dinner conversation wasn't as lively as the pre-dinner conversation was and it was far more awkward. Simple questions were asked, but any questions about the past were avoided like the black plague. Lindsay wasn't going to go there if Steve wasn't which could have been their downfall. Lindsay was stubborn and so was Steve, one of the reasons they got along so well, but also one of the reasons that they were often in situations like this. Questions had stopped and they were both quietly eating their dinner, Lindsay`s eyes not moving from her plate, while Steve`s eyes were barely on his. He wanted the old Lindsay back, but he knew he wasn`t going to get her back until he did some explaining; and even then he wasn`t sure if he`d get her back.  
>He had decided he'd had enough of the silence and enough of avoiding what he knew he'd have to face sooner or later. Putting down his fork he looked up at Lindsay, "I'm sorry."<br>Lindsay, still looking at her plate, stopped picking at her pasta and looked up at Steve. "Sorry?"  
>"Yeah, I'm sorry. For leaving, both in general and for the way I did it."<br>She put down her fork and took the napkin of her lap setting it on the table. "You're serious? Sorry? After all this time all you have to say is you're SORRY?" she pushed her chair back and started getting up, "well I'm sorry too Steve. I'm sorry that I thought you were the same Steve McGarret I knew before you left."  
>He got up to follow her stopping her before she got to the door. "I'm still the same guy Lindsay, just more guarded."<br>She scoffed and tried to push him out of her way. "Really? Because the Steve I knew wouldn't have beaten a guy up just because he wanted information. The Steve I knew wouldn't have come back to Hawaii and not told me he was here, especially after all these years. In fact, the Steve I knew wouldn't have left me at all."  
>She kept walking to the door, desperate to get out of that house. She hadn't gotten what she had come here for, but she was starting to realize that maybe she wasn't ready for it. As she was half way out the door, she turned to look at Steve. "The Steve I knew wasn't a coward, but this Steve is. "<br>Turning back around she fully left the house attempting to close the door, but something on the other side wasn't letting her. Steve pulled the door back open, a mixture of emotions on his face. She started off to her car again, this time her pace being a little quicker. This time he didn't chase after her, he stood on the front step looking at her, he may have wanted her back, but he was starting to question whether she was his to ask for anymore.  
>"You can't just call me a coward and then run you know, makes you the same thing."<br>Lindsay stopped just short of her car door. "I'm not the one who ran away. For years I tried to figure out what happened to you, I'd ask your dad but he'd come up with some half-assed excuse for you. After a while it was obvious he was tired of lying to me, but he did it because he loved you. It seems that people are always making excuses for you, huh Steve. Even I'm guilty of that. When are you going to wake up and realize what's right in front of your face?" Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Lindsay held up her hand in a tired way. "Why don't we continue this some other night, because I have a feeling that we're going to start saying things we don't mean pretty soon. " She looked up at him with tired eyes and he could see that she didn't have any fight left in her.  
>"Yeah. We can do that. What about tomorrow?"<br>She opened her car door ready to get in. "I work till 8, but I'm free after that." She hesitated saying this, because there was that part of her that still wasn't ready to hear what he had to say.  
>"Alright, I'll see you then."<br>She nodded and got into her car, starting the engine and wasting no time in driving away. She felt defeated leaving there without the answers she went there searching for, but for right now all she needed was sleep. Questions can be answered anytime, and she had a feeling she had all the time in the world.


	8. However far away, I will always love you

Lindsay woke up the next morning unsure of how she felt. She was still feeling nervous about finally getting answers from Steve, but at the same time she couldn't get him out of her head. Although she hated to admit it, it wasn't the first time she had found herself unable to get him out of her head. She didn't like the thought that even after so long she still wondered what might have been if he had never left. But after last night she wasn't so sure if he was wondering the same thing, he would have come back sooner if he wondered the same thing, wouldn't he?  
>Putting her thoughts behind her, she finally got up and got ready for the day telling herself that she wouldn't let thoughts of tonight get in her head. Pulling up to the hospital, the parking lot seemed crowded for it being so early in the morning, and when she walked in it confirmed her suspicions. The waiting room was packed. One of the nurses from the desk called over to her<br>"Dr. Fenton, we have a trauma coming in. Multiple car crash, 3 major, 5 minor. ETA 10 minutes."  
>She sighed running her hand through her hair, mumbling to herself, "good morning to you too." She couldn't complain though, she got what she had wished for: a day with no chances for Steve to get on her mind.<p>

Steve headed towards the Five-0 headquarters trying his best to avoid Danny, but as he walked into the office, he knew that that was merely a pipe-dream. The second he opened the doors, Danny spotted him and started getting up from his desk.  
>"Well, well. The man of the hour! You're still living and I can only presume that all your mobile parts are still working, so I will deduce that as all went well."<p>

Steve shot Danny an unimpressed look. "Actually, no, things didn't exactly go as well as planned. And I'm going to blame you."  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny held up a hand, "me? How on earth do I factor into this? I don't know anything about this! You won't tell me anything about it!"<br>"You told me to make dinner. Dinner backfired, she ended up storming out."  
>"Hold on my judgmental friend. Who's to say that it's what you said or did while making and consuming this dinner that made her storm out and not just the dinner in general? Because I highly doubt that your cooking is THAT bad."<p>

"It just might be, you never know." With that Steve started to head towards his office, not wanting to be heckled by Danny anymore.  
>Danny crossed his arms, "What did you say to her, Steve?"<br>Steve stopped, sighed and turned around to face Danny. "I said I was sorry."  
>"Sorry? That's it? Just sorry?"<br>"Yes Danny, do I need to write it down for you?"  
>Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Well, THAT'S the reason she stormed out! I may not know any background information on this situation because I repeat, you won't tell me anything about it, but one thing that I do know is that you NEVER say you're sorry. That is like the female cue that it's time to storm out."<br>"And why didn't you tell me this ahead of time? Could have saved me a lot of trouble."  
>"My opinion was not appreciated nor was it requested. Maybe you'll think twice next time before walking away from me."<br>Before he finished his sentence, Steve started walking away from Danny heading towards his office to get the day started in hopes that it would end just as quickly.  
>"And there he goes, folks! Walking away again, when will you learn Steven? I'M A GENIUS! One day. One day you'll figure it out."<p>

At 7 o'clock the ER had died down to a crawl, and Lindsay decided that today was her day to leave early. "Hey Jane, I'm gunna head out early. Dr. Lewis is on call and probably sleeping in an exam room and Dr. Morrison is on at 8." "Wow. You're leaving early? What's the special occasion?" "Just some stuff I have to take care of. See you later."  
>After heading home to shower and change, she showed up at Steve's place at 7:40, chuckling to herself for being late one day and early the next, but she knew that if she didn't go there now, there would be a chance she would chicken out and never get her answers. Finally willing herself to get out of the car, she walked up to the front door and rang the bell. After a few seconds the door opened to a very confused looking Steve.<br>"Is this going to be some sort of pattern with you? One day you're late and the next day you're early?"  
>"Not sure, haven't decided yet."<br>"Fair enough." He stepped back to let her in, "I thought you weren't done work until 8?"  
>"I wasn't, I left early." Walking past him this time was different than walking past him yesterday; it elicited a different feeling this time and she wasn't the only one to notice.<br>"So you skipped work to come see me?" He said with a hint of a smirk on his face.  
>Lindsay stared at that almost devilish smirk for a second longer than she should have, "I guess so, but don't let it go to your head."<br>"Now there, I can't promise anything. It doesn't happen every day."  
>Lindsay stood with her back to Steve thinking that this was seeming to go a lot like the previous night had, the back and forth of old times, getting them both very off the topic at hand. She turned to look at him and he took account of the look on her face.<br>"What's that look for? I'm just kidding."  
>"But that's not why I came here. Can we please just have one night with no bullshitting around the truth? I just want to know what happened."<br>Steve held up his hands in defence. "I was just trying to make friendly conversation, but sure."  
>"It's the friendly conversation that got us into trouble last night."<br>Steve sighed, this was it. He could lie to her and ruin any chance that he had of getting her back in his life, or he could tell her the truth and possibly still ruin that chance.

"I left because it was my dad's decision. He thought it would be safer for me and my sister, I didn't understand why then, I get it now but that's another story for another day. That's not the reason I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to say goodbye." He paused for a minute before what he was going to say next, but Lindsay took this as an opportunity to interject.  
>Lindsay scoffed, "you didn't want to say goodbye? Really? Because I would have given anything to at<p>

least say goodbye."  
>"I didn't want to say goodbye because I loved you." He turned to look at Lindsay with a half worried look on his face. He had had waited so long to tell her this, and he hoped that the fact he blurted it out didn't hurt him.<br>Lindsay stood there staring at Steve, not sure of what to do or say. "You what?"

"I didn't want to leave in the first place and then-" Lindsay cut him off, "You loved me?" She hadn't moved from where she was before, she was frozen on the spot from what she just heard him say; something she had been secretly hoping to hear since she was 15 years old. She watched as Steve cautiously walked closer to her. "Yeah." The look on her face was still unreadable, but as he got closer, he noticed the glint of tears brimming in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Because I didn't want you getting some crazy idea in your head about leaving Hawaii to come find me," he said with the smallest slightly teasing smile on his face.<p>

"That's a little presumptuous don't you think? Assuming that I felt the same and I would want to run away to be with you?" This was an actual question, but she knew her answer, she would have in a heartbeat.  
>Because he still couldn't read the look on her face, he wasn't sure how to take that. "Well, I was just thinking…." He wasn't sure what to say to that.<br>"Do you know why I was so mad at you when I saw you that day at the hospital? Because it took me so long to convince myself I was over you and all it took was you walking through that door to make me realize I wasn't."

A smile grew on his. "Well if I had known then what I know right now, I might have fought a little harder not to leave."  
>"It seems we were both pretty blind," she chuckled, "both of us completely oblivious to the other. I thought you would have caught on seeing as I would have done anything for you."<br>"I thought you were just being nice, you were my best friend after all."  
>They both chuckled and stood there for a second before Steve started moving closer to Lindsay, and she could feel her heart get faster. When he was right in front of her, he looked down at her, smiling slightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He put a hand on her face leaning down to kiss her. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, she had waited for this since she was thirteen years old. This had to top it as the best kiss she had ever had, because it was from the man of her dreams. But her brain kicked back in and she pulled away from Steve and pushed him back a bit. He looked at her confused. "Just because you're back and we both feel the same and that kiss was amazing doesn't mean that I'm going to completely forgive you and just jump into this."<p>

The confusion from his face fell into sadness. She stepped closer to him, "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to try, just slow. It has been 15 years and we've both changed, we're definitely not the same people anymore."  
>Some of the sadness disappeared from his face when she said she still wanted to try, because that was what he wanted from the moment he realized who Dr. Fenton was. "I was hoping you would say that. You scared me for a minute."<br>She smirked, "I've gotta keep you on your toes."  
>He closed in on her again leaning down, "you do that very well." He kissed her again, softer this time.<br>She lingered in the kiss for a minute and then pulled away.  
>"I should get going. I'm on again tomorrow."<br>He nodded respecting that and the fact that she wanted to take things slow.  
>"Alright, I'll see you later then?"<br>"Of course you will." She stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He followed her to the door and opened it for her, leaning on the door frame watching her walk to her car. "Goodnight Lindsay."  
>She looked over her car door with a smile. "Goodnight Steve." <p>


	9. You and your charm get closer

Steve walked into the Five-0 headquarters with an extra bounce in his step. He was in an extremely good mood following the events of the previous night. He walked into his office ready to face whatever the day brought him. Not even one second later he saw Danny walking towards the door of his office and immediately regretted his previous thought.

Danny pushed open the door of his office, "there's my boy! Bounce in his step, head held high, and what I THINK was the hint of a smile as he was walking in just moments earlier. This can only mean one thing. He talked to the girl, and he said more than just 'sorry'."

"You know, it's a good thing you're a detective." Steve picked up a pile of papers on his desk leafing through them to see if there was anything interesting.

"Glad you think so, I was starting to think I was the only one who felt that way. So, will I be meeting this girl anytime soon?"

Steve shrugged reading over one of the papers in his hand, "you might."  
>"I might? So let me get this straight. You won't let me know anything about this distant, ugly past, and I don't get to at least MEET the girl who put a smile on your face of stone?"<br>"There's not all that much to know Danny. I already told you that I knew her before my mom died, and that I hadn't seen her in a very long time."  
>"But <em>why<em> haven't you seen her in a very long time? If she was your best friend like you claim she was, why didn't you still keep contact with her when you moved?"  
>"Do you keep contact with all your friends from Jersey?"<br>"Yes, actually, I do. Especially my BEST friends!"  
>Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at Danny. "If I tell you this will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?" Danny nodded. "I can do that." "Fine, I didn't exactly tell her I was leaving."<br>"Oooh, dick move my friend, dick move."  
>"Yes Danny, I know that." He walked over to the filing cabinet pulling out more sheets and placing them with the ones on his desk.<br>"So she was your best friend, you left her, and you loved her."  
>Steve just stared at Danny. "I'm starting to hate that you're a detective."<br>"Babe, it doesn't take a detective to see that. It's like you've got a fricking neon sign above your head."  
>"Thank you so much for your input, but I think we all have work to do around here, don't you?" He said while walking over to the door and holding it open.<br>"I really am going to have to meet this girl, because it's truly a mystery to me how anyone puts up with you." He grumbled while walking out of the office. Steve shut the door to his office and got down to business.

A few hours later, there was a knock on Steve's door, he looked up to see Danny coming in. "What happened to the leaving me alone for the rest of the day thing?"  
>Danny held his hands up in defence, "I haven't even opened my mouth yet mister grumpy pants. How do you know that it wasn't something work related?"<br>"Was it something work related?"  
>"No, but that's not the point, the point is that you assume way too much! Do you have this mystery girls number so I can give her a call and warn her about what she's getting herself into?"<br>Mentioning the phone number, Steve sat up a bit straighter realizing that he didn't get her number before she left last night. Danny gave him a confused look, "what? strike another nerve?"

"No, I just realized that I don't actually have her number.." Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, "do you know where she lives?" He took the look on Steve's face as an answer. "It's a good thing you know where she works then isn't it?" He put his hands over his face and mumbled, "I swear Steven, you'd forget your head if it wasn't for me some days." Steve stood up from his desk, making his way across the office towards the door. "Where are you going?" He looked back at Danny, "going to the hospital to get her number, where did you think?" "I'm never sure with you anymore Steven! But go, it's fine, I'll hold down the fort." He gave Danny the thumbs up before getting to the door and heading to Miami General.

Lindsay sat at the desk of her ER doing paper work, signing orders, filling out prescriptions, all the boring work associated with being an ER doctor. Despite the boringness and the few sad cases she had during the day, she managed to keep the good mood she started the day with. She was happy that she and Steve had finally talked and she was very happy about the outcome of the conversation. She smiled to herself and turned to get another stack of papers when she heard a voice.  
>"You know Doctor, it's a good thing I know where you work."<br>She turned to look at Steve, leaning up against the admit desk.

"Well I was hoping that the Alzheimer's hadn't set in this early," she gave him a quizzical look while making a mental note of how good he was looking today.  
>"You left my house without giving me your number. I hope that wasn't your subtle way of blowing me off."<br>Lindsay shrugged trying to keep the smile from creeping up on her face, "and I was SO close to getting away with it too."  
>He smirked at her answer, "would have been more difficult than that, I do work in a police station after all," he leaned closer over the desk, "I have many ways of tracking you down."<br>"Oh, so you'd become a stalker. Good to know."  
>"It's not stalking if you willingly give me your number."<br>She leaned in closer to him, making their faces come only inches apart, "what do I get in return, lieutenant?"  
>"That's confidential information Doctor, but give me your number and you might find out."<br>Lindsay chuckled, turning around writing her number quickly on a card and handing it to him. He took the card from her hand and held it in the air, "thank you."  
>She leaned back in her chair and shrugged, "no problem." They looked at each other for a second before Steve stood up, "I better get back to the station, technically still on the clock." "Personal business on company time, tisk tisk," she said smirking. He chuckled and turned to go, but stopped. "I'll call you." Lindsay smiled at him as he turned back and continued walking out to the parking lot.<br>When he was gone she shook her head smiling and returned to her paper work. "So that's the reason you've been in such a good mood today." Lindsay turned to see a nurse she failed to notice sitting at the desk the entire time, giving her a knowing smirk. She blushed and turned back to her papers, "yeah, I guess it is." She passed Lindsay giving her a pat on the shoulder, "good job doc. He's a keeper." Quietly she mumbled, "I'm hoping so."


	10. Don't Give Up on Me, Baby

Lindsay spent the rest of her day in an even better mood than she started because of her encounter with Steve. Word spread quickly through the ER about her visitor and gradually all the nurses took their turn making their comments about her good mood and by the end of the day she was never happier to leave. The sun at this hour of the evening was beautiful, so she decided to take the long way home, taking time to admire the view. When she first moved back to Hawaii to work, she spent the longest time wondering why she did it to herself; why she went back to the place with so many memories, not all of them good. Looking out at the view as she drove reminded her why. The place was beautiful, anywhere you went on the island was ten times better than any other place she had ever been, so relaxing and calm. She was quickly broken out of her trance by her phone ringing in the seat beside her, grabbing the phone she looked at the caller ID before deciding whether or not to answer, when she saw the name McGARRETT. S. on her phone screen, butterflies hit her stomach. She smiled to herself and hit the call button. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"Hello to you too, Linds," he said with a chuckle.

She chuckled too, "hi."  
>"That's much better. And no, I don't waste any time, which is why I'm calling to find out what you're doing right now."<br>"Well, right now I'm driving home, just got off work."  
>"Have you had anything to eat yet?"<br>"Nope, I was going to do that when I got home."  
>"Come over for dinner?"<br>"My goodness, second time in a week you're offering to cook? This is definitely not the Steve I remember. But I'm always up for a free meal, so sure. I'm gunna stop at home first and grab a quick shower."  
>"Sounds good, so we'll say half an hour, give or take an hour just because of your track record?"<br>"Oh boy, you're a comedian too, what have I gotten myself into?"  
>He smirked to himself, "You just never know. See you soon."<br>She chuckled to herself and ended the call throwing the phone back onto the passenger seat. Looking back out the window at the scenery, she smiled to herself hoping this could be another good thing that came out of coming back to Hawaii.

Lindsay showed up at Steve's almost exactly a half an hour later after a quick shower and a change of clothes. Walking up to the house, she got the same butterflies she did when she read his name on the caller ID of her phone. Taking a deep breathe she knocked on the door. She stood there for a few seconds waiting for him to open the door and right before she knocked again, he appeared. He smiled at her and stepped back for her to come in. "You're actually on time, this is new."  
>She shook her head smiling and turned to him, "what's with us and not being able to say a normal hello?"<br>"Hello." He smiled, "you look nice."  
>She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and looked down at her feet, "thanks." She looked back up at him, "you're looking pretty handsome yourself."<br>She could tell that her face was still red, so she walked more into the house to avoid him seeing as much as possible. He followed her into the house, but not before taking note of her blushing. "So how was work?"  
>"It was alright, nothing too exciting came in today."<br>Steve crossed his arms and nodded, "nothing too exciting came in today, alright, good to know."  
>She sighed and chuckled turning to face him, "I didn't mean it that way. I meant patients."<p>

"So you're admitting me coming in was a good part of your day."

She looked at him for a second before answering, "It was definitely a highlight." He smiled at her and they just stood there staring at each other before Lindsay decided it was time to change the subject. "So, when's dinner? I'm starving and whatever you're cooking smells delicious."  
>"It'll be ready in a few, just have to finish it off." And with that he started walking towards the kitchen.<br>Lindsay followed him into the kitchen, watching him manoeuvre the kitchen, then walking over and leaning against the counter beside him. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Doctor?"  
>"I was just wondering, since it wasn't specified earlier, is this considered a date?"<br>"That's what I was hoping."  
>She nodded and stepped away from the counter heading over to the table. Steve looked at her confused, but proceeded to grab plates from the cupboard and dish up the food.<p>

Lindsay put down her fork, stuffed from the delicious meal Steve had made. "You topped yourself with that one sir. I'm going to have to make you cook for me all the time."

He smiled and leaned forward, "I could deal with that. The company's good."  
>She looked down at her empty plate, feeling the heat rising in her face once again. Usually she could keep her composure, but something about being around Steve made that hard.<p>

"You blush really easy."

She chuckled, still looking down at her plate, "Usually I don't." Looking up at him she shrugged with a small smile on her face, cheeks still red.  
>They sat in silence, looking at each other for a minute before Steve spoke up, "You wanna go for a walk?"<br>"Sure."  
>They both got up from the table and Lindsay followed Steve to the back door of the house, Steve holding open the door for her and locking the door before leaving. Lindsay looked put at the darkened beach then up at Steve, "walk on the beach. Good call."<br>"I have my moments. And I didn't want to take any risks, especially since you never confirmed if this was a date or not."  
>"You cooked me dinner and we're walking on the beach at night. If this isn't a date, I don't know what is." She smiled, "best first date ever."<p>

"Well if this is a first date, tell me what there is to know about Lindsay."  
>"hmmm… I'm a doctor?"<br>Steve chuckled, "thank you for that, I was kinda hoping for something I didn't know."

"I'm kinda boring, there's not much to know about me other than the fact I'm a doctor."  
>"Then tell me about that."<br>"Uhm… went to school in Texas cause I wanted to get away from Hawaii, but the way jobs worked out, I ended up back here. Not really my first choice, but it does seem to have its perks."  
>"You don't want to be in Hawaii?"<br>Lindsay stopped walking and sat down on the sand, looking up at Steve to follow suit.

"Not at first I didn't, no. Too many memories here, way too easy to remember all of them too. I couldn't even just lay on the beach at night and look at the starts-"

Steve cut Lindsay off knowing what she was going to say, "because that's what we would do when we would sneak out at night after our parents sent us to bed." He smiled remembering all those times.  
>"Which worked well until your dad figured it out and showed up. Thank God I was there to bail you out, I thought your dad was gunna kill you," she chuckled.<br>"I did too, definitely saw my life flash before my eyes. How come your parents never got you in trouble?"  
>Lindsay hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees, "cause they knew I was with you. They knew I was safe."<br>Steve looked over at Lindsay thinking how right her parents were, he would never have let anything happen to her; he'd give anything for her, and he knew that more now than he did years before. He scooted over to sit closer to her, "maybe one day you'll be happy you came back." She let go of her legs, leaning her head on Steve's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers, "I'm not going anywhere this time."


	11. Right Now It's Too Late to Take it Slow

Steve and Danny were sitting in Five-0 headquarters killing time, waiting for the phone call that they had secured the guy they've been after for the past two days and that they could move in. Danny kept looking over at Steve, hoping he would spill some details about the mystery woman in his life. Steve was flipping through files, pacing around the office when he caught Danny staring at him. He stopped in his tracks, looking at him very confused. "What?"  
>Danny let out a big exaggerated sigh "Oohhhhh nothing."<br>Steve raised an eye brow, "really? Do you often just watch me creepily?"  
>"Two day's Steven. I haven't brought it up in TWO DAYS. Now I know that you have her number, because you personally told me that you were going to go get her number. Now we've been on the ass of this douchebag money launderer for the past two days. I just need some pleasant news. So please, please tell me that you've been on a date with this girl."<br>Steve sighed rolling his eyes, "Danny, I will-" He stopped when his phone rang in his pocket, grabbing it quickly, hoping it was the call they had been waiting for he answered, "McGarrett."  
>"Ou, last name. Makes you sound so… official. It's kinda hot."<br>He turned away from Danny and started walking to his office, smiling to himself. "Really? I'll answer my phone like that every time you call then."  
>Lindsay chuckled, "it's all I ask. I'm assuming you're at work?"<br>"You assumed correctly."  
>"Do they ever give you a day off? "<br>"If I'm lucky I'll get a few off, I'm not usually that lucky."  
>"Boy, and I thought the hospital was rough. They're going to work you right into the ground."<br>"That's okay, I know a good doctor who can nurse me back to health."  
>"I'm sure I could find some good ways take care of you," Steve could hear the smirk in Lindsay's voice and chuckled. Before he could answer he heard a knock on his door, Danny was pointing to the phone in his hand and then to the door. He knew this meant they had secured the guy and it was time for them to move.<br>"I'm sorry Linds, but I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?"  
>Lindsay was caught off guard by this, but agreed. "Yeah, okay."<br>Steve hung up and headed out of his office following close behind Danny. They got out to Danny's car and Steve got in the driver's seat. After a few minutes of a quiet car ride, Danny looked over at Steve.  
>"You're still not going to tell me? Even after you abandon be mid conversation to answer a call from her?"<br>"Yes. I've been on a date with her."  
>Danny was taken aback by Steve actually telling him that he had, indeed, went on a date with her.<br>"Wow. I'm impressed! Steve McGarrett taking action with the ladies. I kinda feel like a proud father, and you know, you've been a lot nicer to me the past few days, so I'm going to suggest that you stay with this girl."  
>Steve glanced over at Danny, "you done? 'Cause we've got a criminal to take down."<p>

Five hours later Steve and Danny pulled back into the headquarters parking lot. Steve threw the keys at Danny as they were both walking to the building. Danny caught them and sighed, "'We've got him cornered'. Yeah right, cornered my ass. More like we've seen him out of the corner of our eye."  
>Steve looked over at Danny slightly amused. "Someone's got his cranky pants on tonight."<br>He held up a finger. "Excuse me Mister I have a pretty girl waiting for me when I get home, but I am not wearing cranky pants, I'm wearing pissed off pants. A four hour wild goose chase wasn't exactly the way I wanted to spend my afternoon."  
>"And you really think that's how I wanted to spend my afternoon?"<br>"Noooo, you wanted to spend it kanoodling!"  
>"Do I detect some jealously from you detective Williams?" They both walked through the doors at the same time, and both of them started to head to their respective offices. Danny looked back at Steve.<br>"Blame the cranky pants."  
>Steve chuckled to himself, pushing open his office door looking at the clock and looking at the work on his desk. Instead of finishing up some of the paperwork to make the load less heavy the next morning, he pulled out his phone calling Lindsay back. Steve was just sitting in his chair putting his feet up on his desk when Lindsay answered.<br>"And he calls back. A man of his word, I like it."  
>He smiled to himself, "Sorry about that. We'd been on this guy's trail for 2 days and he finally slipped up."<br>"No worries, I knew you were at work."  
>"So was there a reason you called earlier? Or did you just call because you missed me?"<br>She chuckled lightly, "Both actually. I wanted to know if you were busy tonight because I missed you. But if you're just getting off work I won't bother you."  
>"What if I were to say I'm heading home right now and it wouldn't be bothering me?"<br>"I'd say give me 15 minutes."  
>"Perfect. See you then." Hanging up, Steve gave one last look at the paper work on his desk, and walked out of his office, heading home.<p>

Lindsay pulled into the driveway just as Steve was getting out of his car. He made his way over to Lindsay's car to greet her. When she got out of the car, she walked up to Steve, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Hi."  
>He smiled down at her, "Hi."<br>Lindsay noticed how tired he sounded with his 'hi' and also how tired he looked and felt guilty for being there. "You've had a long day haven't you?" They both started walking towards the house.  
>"It's that obvious, is it?" He said with a small, tired smile on his face.<br>"Sorry to say, yeah. Are you sure you want company tonight, cause I can come over some other time?"  
>He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, "I'm positive I want company tonight."<br>She smiled, blushing a bit, something she seemed to do too often around Steve.  
>He opened the door for her and followed in after her tossing his shoes off and heading straight for the couch. He flopped down and closed his eyes. Lindsay chuckled at his feigned lifelessness and sat on the couch by his head kissing him on the forehead. He smiled, but didn't open his eyes. She shook her head and chuckled again. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her, "What time is it?"<br>"9:30. Why, got a hot date?"  
>"Yeah, actually, I do."<br>"Well, you don't want to keep her waiting."  
>"Nah, I've done enough of that already. Does she want a drink?"<br>"She could go for one."  
>"What does she like?"<br>"She's good with just about anything you've got."  
>He looked over at Lindsay with his eyebrows slightly raised, "I consider that a challenge."<br>"Do your worst!" She chuckled, watching him walk into the kitchen, still sitting on the couch smiling to herself. She loved being around Steve, even if it was just them sitting around doing nothing. She got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen, seeing him standing at the counter pouring the drinks, she snuck up behind him and laced her arms around his waist, looking over his side at what he had on the counter. "Are you making me a drink or a sedative?"  
>He stopped and leaned back into her arms a bit, enjoying the feeling of her being so close to him. He spun around quickly, wrapping his arms around her back. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Lindsay, too, loved the feeling of being so close to him, it was like a spark was sent through her spine and she never wanted the feeling to leave. Steve reached behind him, grabbing the glass off the counter and handing it to her. "I did my worst."<br>She looked at it warily and took a drink from the glass, Steve monitoring her facial expression the entire time. She swallowed and looked up at him, "that's the worst you've got? Apparently Navy Seals don't have to drink as much as doctors do." She chuckled, taking another drink.  
>He nodded, "I'm impressed. Now we'll just have to see if doctors can hold their liquor as well as Navy Seals can."<br>Lindsay laughed, holding up her glass to Steve, who had just picked his up. "Touche."  
>Steve and Lindsay both headed back out to the living room, resuming their places on the couch, and by the time they got there, Steve had almost finished his drink. Lindsay looked at his cup with wide eyes. "It really was a long day, wasn't it?"<br>"It was just one of those days." He said while finishing off his drink.  
>"I live on those days," Lindsay swigged back the rest of her drink, placing the empty cup on the table beside Steve's. He was looking at her with amusement. "What, I've gotta keep up."<br>He started at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, provoking a pained look.  
>"Tense neck?"<br>"Always."  
>She got up from the couch, moving to sit behind Steve and started massaging his neck. He let out a long sigh, letting his head drop forward.<br>"Good lord," she chuckled, "are these muscles, or concrete?"  
>He was caught up in how good her massaging his neck felt, that he didn't answer. She was feeling that same spine jolt that she felt before and she scooted a little closer.<br>"Does that feel okay?" She asked quietly.  
>"Mhm." He mumbled, feeling her move closer. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, something he didn't do very often.<br>Lindsay kept massaging his neck in silence, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes Steve spoke up, "How did you get so damn good at this?"  
>Lindsay chuckled, "practice."<br>He raised his eyebrows and turned to face her a bit, "Do I want to know?"  
>She shook her head, "probably not, no." She smirked.<br>He nodded his head in agreement, and chuckled. "Alright then."  
>She kept massaging his neck, both of them feeling the tension that had gradually rising all evening, especially since that last question. Lindsay finally gave in, leaning forward, placing a light kiss on the base of Steve's neck. He was a little thrown off by her action, but welcomed it, she placed another kiss on the other side of his neck and chills went down his spine. He turned to face her, both of them staring at each other. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She put her hand on his the back of his neck, and he kissed her again, deeper this time. Eventually the kisses got rougher, and Lindsay's hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it. He broke the kiss, pulling back so that she could pull his shirt up and over his head. He looked at her for a minute, waiting for any sign that she didn't want this to happen, but she was too busy admiring his sculpted chest to notice. Pulling him back down to her by his belt buckle and kissing him, Steve took that as a yes and stood up. Lindsay looked up at him confused, and was startled when he bent down to pick her up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, smiling slightly and headed towards the stairs, shutting off the light behind him knowing he wouldn't be back down later to do it.<p> 


	12. You're ten out of ten

Lindsay was awoken by the bright morning sun rudely casting its light over her face. She groaned and rolled on her side so the light was out of her face, but when she rolled over she came face to face with Steve, who was still sleeping. She stared at him for a minute replaying the events from last night in her head then carefully got out of bed making sure not to wake him. She slid on his shirt, which was lying beside the bed, and made her way downstairs. The sun downstairs was even brighter than the sun upstairs, and Lindsay was mildly regretting her choice of coming down. She headed straight for the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, then hopped up on the counter waiting for it to finish. She looked around the kitchen, remembering when she wasn't even tall enough to reach the top of the counter, let alone hop up on it. She smiled to herself remembering all the good times she had there, and thinking about how after last night she could add one more to that list. When the coffee maker stopped, she grabbed 2 cups poured the coffee and made her way back upstairs. Before fully entering the room, she peeked in to see if Steve was still asleep, when she was he was, she entered quietly and made her way over to the bed, carefully getting back in and holding the steaming cup up near Steve's face. After a few seconds, his eyes slowly opened looking at the mug in front of his face, then up to the girl holding the mug. She smiled at him. "Morning, thought you might like some coffee."  
>He sat up in bed, taking the cup from her. "Coffee delivered by a beautiful girl wearing nothing but my shirt. I think I could get used to it."<br>She chuckled, taking a sip from her cup. "Tell me something."  
>"Sure."<br>"Since when was Steve McGarrett jacked?" She smirked after saying that, taking another sip of coffee.  
>He chuckled, then looked at her in mock offense, "I've been jacked for quite a while thank you."<br>"You definitely didn't look like that before you left," she not so subtly checked him out, "Navy was good to you."  
>He set his mug on the table beside the bed and crossed his arms. "Well I definitely don't remember you looking like that before I left either," he said looking her up and down.<br>She followed his action and set her mug on the opposite table, moving over to be closer to him. "I guess time's been good to us." She leaned in, kissing him. He lengthened the kiss, then flipped them both over so she was lying on the bed. When he finally broke the kiss, she looked up at him smiling, and then chuckled.  
>"What?"<p>

"I also didn't realize until last night that you had this," she said tugging on the tiny patches of grey at the edges of his hair.  
>He raised his eyebrows and smirked a bit. "So what else did you judge last night?"<br>She laughed, "Hey! I wasn't judging. I'm admiring. Grey hair, good thing. Makes you look more…distinguished. Jacked, very good thing."  
>He leaned down kissing her again, "Anything else you took the time to admire?"<br>She giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows, and then kissed him. Right then, Steve's phone went off. He stopped and sighed, reaching over to it reluctantly, not wanting to answer it. "McGarrett."  
>"Oh! You ARE alive. You just decide not to show up to work today, is that how it goes? I see." The last person Steve wanted to be on the other end of the phone right now was of course the only person who would call him at this inopportune of a moment.<br>Lindsay gave Steve a confused look, and tilted the phone away from him to answer her. "It's my partner, I'm late for work."  
>Lindsay nodded and Steve put the phone back to his face just to hear Danny say, "The only excuse I will accept from you is that you went out with your mystery girl last night and things very well."<br>"Well then I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Whoa, whoa, wh-" Steve ended the call, tossing his phone back onto the table. "So where were we?"  
>Lindsay giggled as Steve kissed her neck. "I thought you had to go to work."<br>He didn't take his face out of the crook of her neck, "I work every day, all day, I think it will be okay if I stay in bed with you for a while."  
>"Oooookay, but if Hawaii falls to pieces because you were late for work, I claim no responsibility."<p>

"I'm sure Hawaii will be fine for 2 hours."  
>"2 hours?"<br>Steve smirked devilishly, "I like to take my time."


	13. We both knew you'd already win

Two and a half hours later, Steve had finally made it to work. As he predicted the moment he walked through the door Danny was on his way over to him. He chuckled to himself when he saw the look on Danny's face walking over to him with such determination.  
>"First, THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATE. Second, you need to explain."<br>Steve shrugged, "I thought it was a little obvious. You said you'd only accept that things went well, so I decided that you'd accept if things were to go well again making me late for work."  
>Danny tried to think of something to say, but fell short. After a minute of staring and thinking, he looked at Steve confused. "Again?"<br>"Yeah, Danny."  
>"So you two…"<br>"Do I need to write it out for you?"  
>A smile spread across Danny's face as he clapped him on the back. "That's my boy!"<br>Steve chuckled at Danny, enjoying the amusement he was getting out of it. "I'm glad you're happy for me, but since I am three and a half hours late, I was hoping I could get to work?"  
>"Don't think that this gets you off the hook from telling me more about this girl!"<br>Steve shook his head smiling, "One day, I promise."  
>"You know, I thought that maybe getting laid would make you a little less of a hard ass."<br>Steve walks towards his office, "and ruin the fun of watching you squirm, never."

After Steve left for work, Lindsay decided a nice morning on the beach was the perfect continuation to her already exceedingly perfect morning. Pouring herself another cup of coffee, she made her way down to the shore sitting just close enough so the water brushed her feet. Looking across the water reminded her that this was just something else she loved about this place. She started thinking about how many times she had been on this particular part of the beach when she was younger and noticing how the only thing that had really changed was her. She sat on the beach for what seemed like minutes, but when she looked at her watch she quickly came to realize she had been out there for almost 2 hours and the small grumble she heard from her stomach confirmed that it was close to noon. Getting up, she grabbed the phone from her pocket and dialed Steve as she headed towards the house.

Steve was in his office catching up on all the paperwork he had been neglecting over the past few days when his phone ringing startled him out of his concentration. Not looking at the caller ID he picked up his phone "McGarrett".  
>"Oohh, so serious; I feel like I'm in trouble."<br>Steve smiles to himself, "well did you do anything bad?"  
>Lindsay smirks, "not since last night."<br>"Ou, yeah, I may have to arrest you for that. You know, improper conduct or something like that."  
>"That might be fun," she chuckles and pauses for a second, "anyway, we can save that for later! What does an important man like you do for lunch?"<br>"Today I'll be eating in my office. Why?"  
>"That doesn't sound like much fun and it definitely sounds lonely."<br>"Oh you know, my paperwork keeps me company. I've been neglecting it ever since a certain someone came around."  
>"Well how about that certain someone makes you lunch and keeps you company in your office?"<br>"That sounds like it could work."  
>"Perfect. I'll see you in half an hour."<br>"I'm timing you."  
>Lindsay chuckles at Steve's final statement and hangs up. Grabbing a bag she started to put everything they'd need for lunch into it and when she was done she smiled to herself seeing she had just enough time to drive to headquarters and meet her deadline.<p>

Danny was standing at the smart table looking at a file from their latest case when he saw the glass doors of the office open. Turning he saw a woman with a large bag walking in, not looking at him, but past him with a smile on her face. Suspicion set in and he stepped in front of her holding a hand up, "May I help you?"  
>She looks at him questioningly, "I'm here to see Steve."<br>Steve hears the chatter outside his office and looks up seeing Danny interrogating Lindsay, he quickly gets up from his desk and exits his office. Lindsay looks up at Steve with a confused look on her face.  
>"I didn`t realize it took twenty questions to get to your office."<br>"It usually doesn't, but today I have my guard dog out." Lindsay chuckles at Steve's description of Danny. Steve looks at Danny, "heel boy. We like her, she's safe."  
>"Well I'm sorry for trying to ensure your safety, strange woman walks into the office unannounced with a large questionable bag in her hand, I was just making sure!"<br>Lindsay laughs, "I do pack only the most dangerous of lunches," pulling some vegetables in a bag out showing them to Danny, "now try not to run screaming."  
>Danny looks up at Steve with an unimpressed look on his face and then back to Lindsay, "hardy har, very funny, now who are you exactly?" looking back up at Steve he repeats his question, "who is she?"<br>Steve chuckles at the annoyance on Danny's face, "Danny this is Lindsay."  
>Lindsay offered Danny her hand as the realization quickly rose on Danny's face and his look of annoyance quickly turned to a smile, "Oh! Mystery girl! Miss three and a half hours late," as he accepted her hand for a handshake.<br>Steve rolled his eyes at Danny and Lindsay looked at Steve with a confused look. Steve shook his head at her and looked back to Danny, "Good call there Detective. Now is it okay with you if we go eat lunch? Or do you still not trust the vegetables?"  
>Happy to actually get to meet Lindsay, unlike the last time he saw her, Steve's comment didn't bother him and he shooed the two off to Steve's office.<p>

When they had both finally gotten to the office, Lindsay glanced at the clock. "In my defence, I was here on time, your guard dog made me late."  
>Steve shook his head with an amused chuckle, "I'm sorry about him."<br>"Don't worry about it," she paused, "but Miss three and a half hours late?"  
>Steve shrugged as he opened the bag to see what she brought, "He's a detective." He said trying not to smirk. "By the way," he started taking out the food and arranging it on his desk, "if that's your idea of taking it slow," the look on his face finished the rest of his sentence.<br>She blushed, a small smile appearing on her face. "15 years Steve, grass grows faster."  
>"Fair enough. About last night-", Lindsay interrupted him. "And this morning." He chuckled at her interjection, "And this morning," a smirk rose on his face, "what are you doing tonight?"<br>She laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Tonight? A bit," she paused, thinking of the word she wanted to use, "excited, are we?"  
>Steve looked up at Lindsay from the food he was arranging on a plate with a serious look on his face, "15 years Lindsay."<br>She shook her head at him and stepped closer to him kissing him lightly, "your place or mine Commander?"


	14. Dare You to Let Me be Your One and Only

Lindsay woke up the next morning refusing to open her eyes; she grunted a bit and buried her head back into the pillow. Felling movement beside her, she slowly opened one of her eyes to see Steve smiling at her. "Good morning."  
>She raised her head smiling at him, "We could make it a better morning."<br>He chuckled," don't say that to me when I have to get up to go to work, you're going to make me late again." He threw the covers off of himself heading towards the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. She got out of bed following him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
>"Don't you ever get a day off?"<br>He stopped just short of the bathroom door turning around him her arms so he was facing her. "I mean, I thought my job never gave me a day off! But apparently I have met my match."  
>He leaned down and kissed her on the nose. "I wish I could, but Danny wouldn't be too happy with me."<br>"Who cares what Danny thinks, you are the boss after all. Besides, no one would be able to find you considering you're at my house."  
>He chuckled throwing his head back and she took that opportunity to place a kiss on his neck, "besides, I don't think Danny would mind all that much if he knew you were with me." She placed another kiss on his neck before he looked down at her.<br>"You're very persuasive person Doctor Fenton."  
>She smirked, "That's not even my best. So what do you say? You stay here, I make you breakfast and we can lay around in bed all day long." She ended that with a very pointed pout.<br>He shook his head picking her up and throwing her on the bed, grabbing his phone before joining her. He quickly dialed a number putting the phone to his ear, while looking over at Lindsay smirking. "Hey Chin. Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to let you know I won't be coming in today. Thanks." Hanging up, he threw his phone onto the bedside table and quickly moved so he was on top of Lindsay. "There. I'm yours all day long."  
>"Just all day huh?"<br>He leaned down to kiss her. "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."  
>"That might be a really long time. Can you handle that?"<br>"I can do more than handle that, I can be extremely happy with that."  
>"Good." She smiled at him and he kissed her again.<p>

Danny walked out of his office looking around for Steve, when Chin walked out of his office. "Hey Chin. You seen Steve?"  
>"Not coming in today, brah. Called me about an hour ago." He smirked at Danny. "I think he's taking a day off with Lindsay."<br>He took a small step back, a confused look crossing his face. "Taking a day off? This is a big deal."  
>Chin questioningly raised an eyebrow at Danny. "A big deal? He's taking a well-deserved day off to spend with his lady friend."<br>"Exactly! He's actually taking a day off FOR the lady friend! He never did that with Catherine, which means she's a big deal!"  
>Kono came through the doors of headquarters just in time to catch the end of Danny's sentence. "Who's a big deal?"<br>Danny turned to look at Kono. "Steve is taking the day off to spend it with Lindsay, this is a big deal, is it not?"  
>Kono looked confused, "Lindsay… is that the girl who Steve was having lunch in his office with yesterday?"<br>"That would be her, yes."  
>"Wow, and he's taking the whole day off?"<br>Chin looked over at his cousin. "Cuz, please don't be on Danny's side about this one."  
>"Sorry. This is kinda a big thing. I've never seen the boss take a day off."<br>Danny turned to Chin with a satisfied look on his face. "See. Big deal. There may actually be someone on this earth that Steven J. McGarrett cares for more than his job."  
>Chin crossed his arms. "So what, are you going to go alert the media now?"<br>"You know, I've been thinking about it. So don't tempt me Chin!"

After about an hour of laying in bed enjoying each others company, Lindsay looked at Steve. "I'm hungry. Want some breakfast?"  
>"I would love some breakfast." He moved closer to her kissing her.<br>She threw the covers off her searching through the pile of clothes on the floor by the bed for something to throw on, choosing Steve's shirt she put it on over her head and stood up heading for the door.  
>Steve sighed. "You know, I was hoping for a more...racy breakfast experience."<br>She turned around seeing Steve sitting up against the headboard with his arms crossed. She chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I'm smarter than to cook bacon in the nude. Grease splatter hurts!"  
>Steve laughed at her, grabbing his boxers off the floor, throwing them on and joined her on her way to the kitchen.<br>When they got to the kitchen, Lindsay opened the fridge grabbing what she needed for breakfast. Putting it all on the counter, she turned to Steve. "You know, I never actually thought you'd agree to skipping work and staying here all day."  
>Steve pulled out a chair sitting at the table facing her. "Why not?"<br>She shrugged, "I just know how serious you are about your work."  
>Steve didn't say anything for a few seconds, then grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. "Maybe this will let you know how serious I am about you."<br>She put her hands on either side of his face, "It definitely did." She leaned down and kissed him.


	15. The Call

After breakfast was finished, Steve decided he was going to go for his daily morning run. While he was gone, Lindsay cleaned up her kitchen and then decided to reply to some emails she had been ignoring for the past few days. After about a half an hour, she heard Steve come back into the apartment. He made his way back into the kitchen, seeing her at the table he went over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She scrunched up her nose and chuckled, looking up at him. "Oh wow, you smell nice. "  
>"You like that huh?" He said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.<br>"I like it so much that I think it's too much for me and you need to go wash it off!"  
>He leaned up against the counter. "Well then, care to join me?"<br>She looked up, running her eyes up and down his body. "I think I might be able to be persuaded."  
>"Persuasion, huh?" He walked over to her, leaning down and putting either hand on the side of her chair. "Well what can I do to persuade you?"<br>"Exactly what you're doing right now, commander."  
>He chuckled, "Wow, that didn't take much."<br>"You're persuasive in nature, just one of your charms. Now, are we going to shower? Or sit here?"

Later in the day, they had decided to lay on the beach and enjoy the sun; something neither of them usually got to enjoy. Lindsay was laying on the sand enjoying a nice cold beer watching Steve surfing out in the water when she heard his phone ringing beside her. She looked down at it, picking it up so she could see the caller ID better. Reading the name CATHERINE R. on the screen, she looked at it suspiciously before setting it back down. She tried to ignore the ringing device, but her curiosity got the best of her and she picked up the phone answering it. "Hello?"  
>Catherine was startled on the other end, not expecting to hear a woman's voice answer. "Uh… Hi. I think I might have the wrong number, is these Steve McGarrett's phone?"<br>"Yeah, it is, but he's busy at the moment."  
>"Oh…o-okay."<br>"Can I pass on a message for you?"  
>"No, that's alright, I'll just call back at a better time."<br>"You do that." Hanging up, she tossed the phone down beside her, trying to figure out who the heck Catherine was. She was wracking her brain trying to figure out if he had mentioned her before, when she saw him heading towards her. Throwing his board down on the other side of his towel, he looked down at her confused face.  
>"You alright?"<br>"Yeah." The confused look never leaving her face. He sat down on the towel beside hers still looking at her.  
>"You sure, cause you look pretty confused."<br>"Someone named Catherine called for you." She looked over at him waiting for his response. She saw his face drop a little before catching himself and looking over at her.  
>"Did she leave a message or anything?"<br>"Nope."  
>The two sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, Lindsay was the one to finally break the silence.<br>"So, who's Catherine?"  
>He shook his head a bit. "Just a friend."<br>Lindsay slowly nodded, looking straight ahead of her. "Just a friend. That's never a good answer."  
>Steve sighed, turning himself towards her to try to engage her. "She is just a friend Linds. She's Naval Intelligence and she helps Five-O out a lot." He was hoping that she would look at him, but she was still looking straight ahead of her with no expression on her face at all. He put his hand on top of hers that was resting beside her on the towel.<br>"Hey, look at me." She didn't respond to his request for a couple seconds, but then turned her head to look at him. "She's just a friend. She was probably just calling to check in because she hasn't heard from us in a while."  
>"Cause that's something that friends do."<br>"It is when you're friends with people in the Navy, you're just making sure they're still alive." Her face still held no expression and it was starting to worry him. He scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him. "You have nothing to worry about. So please, smile, frown, do something so I know you're still in there." He said pulling her chin up to look at her.  
>She tried to fight it, but the way he was looking at her made her smile, but only slightly. A full blown smile crossed his face. "There she is." He gave her a short kiss. "You know, you're more beautiful when you have a smile on that gorgeous face of yours."<br>Giving into his cheesy line she chuckled as her smile grew. "You're ridiculous."  
>"I highly doubt complimenting you is ridiculous."<br>"Complimenting, no. Being a complete cheeseball about it, yes."  
>Leaning down to kiss her again, he smiled. "Get used to it."<p> 


	16. You left with no goodbye

It had been a few days since Lindsay and Steve had been able to see each other. Lindsay working long hours at the hospital to cover a fellow doctor who was out sick for the week and Steve working on a lot of big cases, neither of them had time to spare. Lindsay had finally gotten a day off later in the week, but when she called Steve, he said that he still needed to go into work in case they landed anything on their big case. Missing her boyfriend, she decided she was going to surprise him by bringing lunch to the office; it wasn't much, but at least she would get to see him for a while.

Walking into headquarters, she noticed that everyone but Steve was out in the main area around the table discussing something. Kono and Chin were facing the door and when they saw Lindsay walk in both of their faces dropped. Danny quickly turned around after and his face did the same as he saw Lindsay approaching them.  
>"Hey Lindsay. What are you doing here?"<br>She noticed the same look spread across everyone's faces and scrunched her eyebrows together looking suspiciously at all of them. "Thought I'd bring some lunch for Steve since I haven't seen him all week. What's going on with you guys?"  
>"Ohhh nothing, nothing nothing. You know, just working on a case."<br>"Uh huh. So where's Steve?"  
>At that moment, Steve and an unidentified female came walking out of his office and the teams face turned white. The two were laughing and the woman put her hand on Steve's arm. Lindsay could feel her face getting a little hot at how friendly the woman was treating her boyfriend. Before she could open her mouth, she heard Danny pointedly clear his throat making Steve look up, stopping in his tracks when he saw Lindsay standing amongst his team members. Catherine stopped beside him, looking up at him confused as to why he suddenly seemed like he saw a ghost.<br>She squeezed Steve's arm, "Hey, you okay?"  
>He still was looking at Lindsay, but looked quickly over to Catherine, nodding. "Yeah I'm fine." He made his way over to Lindsay kissing her, then pulling her into his side kissing her forehead. "I wasn't expecting you, this is a nice surprise."<br>She wasn't sure how to take his mixed reactions, but she decided not to fly off the handle until she got a full explanation.  
>"I thought since we hadn't seen each other in a few days I'd bring us some lunch and you could take a break."<br>"Yeah, that sounds great." He kissed her hair, pulling her a little closer into his side.  
>He noticed the two girls giving each other a stare down and decided to introduce them to try to ease the tension. "Linds, this is Catherine. The one from Naval Intelligence I was telling you about the other day."<br>"Yeah, I remember, the friend." She walked over to Catherine extending her hand, "nice to meet you, I'm Steve's girlfriend."  
>Catherine was slow to take her hand, "nice to meet you too." She looked over Lindsay's shoulder at Steve, giving him an unreadable look.<br>"Well, I should be going. I've got some errands to run and you've got a lunch waiting for you." She walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek before she left. "Later sailor."  
>Danny didn't fail to catch that Lindsay suddenly gripped the basket of food she was holding a little tighter. He tried to signal to Steve to lay off the friendliness with Catherine, but apparently he wasn't catching it. He gave her a quick hug, saying goodbye before turning back to Lindsay and his team.<br>"So what's for lunch?" He walked over to Lindsay, grabbing her free hand and taking her to his office.

When they got into his office, Steve acted like nothing had just happened, which made Lindsay even more upset.  
>"I'm happy you came to visit, it's been a few days since we've seen each other."<br>"Yeah. I bet you are."  
>Her hostility caught him off guard, "What is that supposed to mean?"<br>"Just that you didn't look like you were doing too bad without seeing me. Another girl in your office, touching your arm, kissing your cheek. Looked like you were having a pretty good time."  
>"I thought we already went over this, that she's just a friend; I've known her for years. She had some info to share on the case, so she stopped by!"<br>"And I'm sure that it was so important that she couldn't just call or email, she had to actually take the time to come in and tell you in person. That way she could be close to you and feel you up."  
>"Lindsay, how many times do I have to tell you, she's just a friend!"<br>"Did you fuck all your friends, or do I have the right to be worried?"  
>"Lindsay," he goes to put his hand on her arm and she pulls it away.<br>"Don't touch me Steve."  
>"Why are you acting like this?"<br>"If I have to explain to you why I'm acting like this, then you obviously don't understand."  
>She turns and starts walking away.<br>"You know what I understand?" She stops at the door, not turning around to look at him, but waiting for him to talk. "I understand that I waited half of my life for you, and you're stupid if you think I'm going to screw it up this easily."  
>Still facing the door, she sighed, "You know, Steve, saying that only does so much. And I don't think I'm the stupid one here." Pushing the door open, without looking back, she left.<p>

Danny, Chin and Kono were still around the table when they heard the door slam and saw Lindsay heading towards the exit.  
>"Lindsay," Danny yelled after her before she had reached the door, "You alright?"<br>She turned to look at the group, tears threatening to spill but the anger was still held strong on her face.  
>"I don't know." With that she pushed through the doors, heading back down to the parking lot.<br>Danny and Kono exchanged looks, and Kono headed for the doors going to make sure that Lindsay was okay to drive herself home while Danny headed towards Steve's office.  
>He got to the door and didn't knock before opening it.<br>"What the hell were you thinking?"  
>"Oh, so you're on her side too?"<br>"Uhm, hello! Of course I am! You've been ignoring your girlfriend all week, but spending time with Catherine, and then when Lindsay shows up here, you let her grope you? What's wrong with you?"  
>"She was not groping me Danny! And I have not been ignoring Lindsay to hang out with Cath!"<br>He shook his head, "Steven, Steven, Steven. Take it from me, I've been married, I've gotten divorced. I know when you've messed up big time!"  
>"What that tells me is obviously I shouldn't be taking relationship advice from you."<br>"Alright, that's what you want to take out of that? Let's hope you still have a relationship to get advice for."


	17. no accident,a theraputic chain of events

It had been two days since Lindsay had walked out on Steve in his office; thankfully she was on a 6 day stretch to keep her mind off of things. Today had been a slow day however and she was starting to replay the happenings of that day in her mind over and over. She wanted to go find Steve and throw her arms around him never letting him go, but at the same time she wanted to throttle him for lying to her and not telling her the truth about Catherine. She was in the break room munching on her lunch when one of the nurses flew through the door.  
>"Linds, we've got a critical coming in."<br>She finished off the last bite of her apple, tossing it in the trash and heading out to the doors waiting for the ambulance to come in.  
>"So what've we got?"<br>"Multiple gunshot wounds, one major two minor. Paramedics said the guy's really unstable."  
>She heard the sirens coming in and grabbed some gloves, putting them on while heading out the doors. When she made it out the doors, they were unloading the guy from the back of the ambulance.<br>"He's really unstable doc, we've brought him back a couple times in the ambulance, but I'm not sure how many more times we'll be able to do that."  
>She grabbed the top of the gurney, looking down at the man trying to spot out where the shots were located. When she looked at his face, she stopped dead in her tracks letting go of the gurney, feeling like the wind just got knocked out of her. She knew who was on the gurney; it was Steve's partner Danny.<br>"Doctor Fenton, we need you in here!"  
>She snapped out of her trance, taking a deep breath. When she was about to head back in the hospital, she saw two cars pulling up beside the ambulance. Steve was the first one out of the cars, running towards the doors when he saw Lindsay standing there. The two of them made eye contact, but neither of them said anything before Lindsay went running back into the hospital. Running into the trauma room, she fought her way through the nurses and other doctors trying to save Danny's life.<br>"What've we got everybody."  
>"3 gunshot wounds, one to the leg, one to the arm, and one to the chest, left of the mid-sternal line. Blood pressure's 9040, pulse 110."  
>She headed down to the gunshot on his leg first, checking the amount of bleeding.<br>"Someone tie this off, try to stop the bleeding." She pushed her way by a nurse to get to his chest, checking out the gunshot there. As soon as she got to his chest, there was a piercing squeal of the machine letting everyone know that his pulse was dropping.  
>"Pulse is down to 64, blood pressure's dropping too."<br>"Where's Ferguson? He needs an OR now."  
>As Lindsay was trying everything she could to stop the bleeding enough to get him to the OR, she heard the doors of the trauma room fly open and heard Steve's voice yelling at nurses who were trying to get him out of the room. She turned her head to look at him with her hands still on Danny's chest.<br>"Steve, get out of here!"  
>"Lindsay, it's Danny, I can't leave him here."<br>"You're not leaving him, and we're trying to save his life so get out and let us do our job!"  
>"Pulse is down to 58, blood pressure's still dropping."<br>"Damnit!" Lindsay yelled trying to think of what to do next. "Someone ultrasound his heart!"  
>"Lindsay. What's happening."<br>"GET OUT OF HERE. Alex, get him out." She barked at one of the paramedics who was standing at the back of the room. Alex and his partner Luke each grabbed one of Steve's arms trying to drag him out of the room, but he was too strong for them to pull him out. Hearing the struggle, Lindsay dropped the gauze that was in her hand, pushing her way over to Steve. When she was in front of him, she looked at him dead in the eye.  
>"If you want to see Danny alive again, you're going to get your ass out of this room and let us do our job Steven."<br>Lindsay could see the emotion filling in his eyes, "Don't let him die Linds."  
>"I'll do my best. But I can't do anything with you in here." She made her way back over to Danny, looking up at the machines to check the ultrasound and back down at Danny holding her hand out to a nurse. "Scalpel."<br>The nurse looked at her with a concerned look, "Are you sure about that?"  
>"Either you give me that scalpel, or I get it myself. But I'm not letting him die on my table."<br>The nurse looked at Lindsay for a second before handing her the scalpel. Lindsay took a deep breath before cutting into the side of his chest. "The bloods filling around his heart, if we don't relieve the pressure, he's going to die. The bullet probably hit one of the arteries, but we won't be able to see that until we get him into surgery." When she had made the cut, she held her hand out for the tubing that she needed to insert into the incision. Slowly threading it through, she felt the pop she was waiting for and then the gush of blood flowing through the tube. She took a deep breath waiting to see what his vitals were going to do after the relief of the pressure. Seeing his pulse and blood pressure climbing a bit she let out the breath she was holding, closing her eyes for a second when she heard the doors slam open again.  
>"Doctor Fenton what do you think you're doing in here?" The loud voice of Doctor Ferguson rang through the trauma room.<br>"Doing your job since you can't seem to answer your pages in time to save a man's life."  
>He just glared at her, going over to Danny's side looking at the job she did. "You can drop the attitude Doctor Fenton. It seems like you did a good job here. Now if you don't mind we're going to take him up to the OR now. "<br>She returned the glare he sent to her and stood there watching him roll Danny out the back doors of the trauma room and towards the elevator doors. She stayed in the room for a minute looking around at the chaos that surrounded her and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Pushing her way out of the trauma doors, she made her way towards the lobby where she knew Steve and the rest of the team would be waiting. She was pulling off her gloves as Steve noticed her walking towards them and he ran to her, noticing that she was covered in Danny's blood. When he got to her, he grabbed her shoulders looking down at her, unable to say anything. She realized how this must have looked to Steve and the other two, so she started to explain."He's stable. I had to put a tube in his chest to relieve the bleeding around his heart. One of the bullets hit an artery. He's on his way up to the OR right now."  
>Steve let out a relieved sigh and relaxed the hands that were on her shoulders.<br>"Does he have any family, they should probably get here just in case."  
>"Yeah, HPD already called his ex-wife and daughter."<br>She nodded at that, "Have someone page me when they get here?" Without waiting for an answer from Steve, she turned and headed towards her office. When she reached the door, she pulled it open closing it and stripping her previously white coat from her body, throwing it across the room. She leaned against the back of the door, taking deep breathes trying not to cry. Giving into the emotion she broke down, sliding her way down the door, soft sobs escaping her lips. Even though she didn't know Danny very well, it had still hit a nerve with her. After a few minutes of crying up against the door, she heard a soft knock from the other side. Getting up off the floor, she pushed her hair back from her face and wiped her tears the best she could before opening the door to see Steve standing on the other side. The two stood on either side of the door staring at each other for what seemed to be forever. Steve finally broke the silence by stepping forward and wrapping his arms securely around Lindsay's small frame. That's all it took for the second wave of tears to escape from her already tired eyes. He pulled her closer to him, resting his head on the top of hears kissing the top of her hair softly.  
>"Thank you."<br>A small sob escaped her lips before she pulled back and looked at him. "For what?"  
>"For saving Danny's life."<br>"It is my job Steve."  
>"I know, but with everything that happened… I don't know. I just wanted to say thanks."<br>She nodded a little bit when she saw a nurse pop her head in the door. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but Mr. Williams' family is here."  
>She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tell them I'll be out in a second."<br>The nurse nodded and made her way back out to the lobby area.  
>Going over to her closet, Lindsay grabbed a fresh white coat putting it on and turning to look at Steve.<br>"Can we talk later?"  
>He nodded at her, "Yeah. You know where to find me."<br>She returned the nod, both of them only inches apart from the other before Lindsay headed out the door on her way to tell Danny's family what happened.

**Note: it's completely blowing my mind seeing all of you who are reading this, but it makes me a little sad seeing the lack of people reviewing!  
>Remember, more reviews means faster chapters!<br>Thanks everyone! :)  
><strong>


	18. Maybe I should leave, to help you see

It was 10pm before Lindsay finally left the hospital. Despite the requests from her coworkers to leave earlier and their bargaining that they would call her if anything changed with Danny, she refused to leave until he was out of surgery and stable for at least a few hours. When she finally left she couldn't bring herself to go home because she knew she had to go to Steve's. She kept replaying the earlier events of the day over in her head; Steve wrapping her in his arms and holding her close when she needed it the most. But at the same time, she couldn't let herself forget the Catherine fiasco. She wanted to know why Steve lied to her, so instead of going home she drove the familiar path to Steve's house. She pulled up into his driveway about 10 minutes later, but couldn't will herself to get out of the car. She knew that she might not like what he has to say, and that thought was keeping her secured in the car.

Steve was in the house doing some pointless cleaning to keep his mind off all the happenings of the day. He was worried about Danny even though he was assured by the surgeons that he would be fine after he recovered, and he kept wondering if Lindsay was actually going to come talk to him or not. He was so relieved when he saw that Lindsay was the doctor working on Danny in the ER, but he didn't tell her that. Walking by the window he stopped when he saw another car in the driveway, looking out to notice that it was Lindsay's. He stood staring out the window praying that she was coming in and not driving away as Lindsay sat in the car willing herself to get out and talk to him. After a few minutes of fighting with herself, Lindsay got out of the car walking up to the house. She knocked on the door, but after she did she got a sinking feeling in her stomach and started to turn around when Steve opened the door.  
>"Don't go."<br>She stopped with her back to the door, and took a deep breath before she turned around to face him.  
>"At least come in and let me explain."<br>She gave in, walking up the steps and into the house when an overwhelming sense of anger rushed over her. It was probably because of her crazy day, going through all the emotions and now it was angers turn, but she told herself that it was because she was so angry at Steve for lying to her.  
>When Steve shut the door and turned to face her, he saw the anger in her eyes. Before he knew what happened, she had slapped him. It took him by surprise, but he knew he deserved that after lying to her about Catherine and his "friendship".<br>"I deserved that."  
>"Oh yeah?" She slapped him again. "What about that one?"<br>He took a deep breath and nodded again, "yeah, I did."  
>She was angry even more now for him just standing there and taking it instead of fighting back, so she slapped him again, and again letting all her anger out. After about the fourth slap, he grabbed her hand making her stop, but she was so angry that she used her other hand to slap him again and he grabbed that one too. She started fighting against him trying to free her hands to slap him again, but he was too strong and she knew it. That's when she broke down, she didn't have enough fight left in her after the events of her day and she couldn't take it anymore. The tears started pouring from her eyes and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Steve felt her go weak and could see the tears from her eyes, so he pulled her up holding her against him so she wouldn't fall. When she was up against his chest and he had freed her hands, she smacked his chest a few times, but since she had no strength left, the hits were no better than soft pats. He pulled her even closer, wrapping his arms around her to bring her as tight to him as he could, resting his head on the top of hers.<br>"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair as he held her letting her cry.  
>Hearing his voice, she regained some of her strength and pulled away from him looking up in his eyes. "You're sorry? Really that's all you have to say?"<br>He sighed and stepped back, but she didn't give him time to respond.  
>"After lying to me and practically seeing another woman, you say sorry?"<br>"Lindsay."  
>"Don't. Don't Lindsay me. You're lucky I'm even here right now because if it were anyone else I would have been long gone by now."<br>"Then why are you standing here right now?"  
>"Because ever since I was fifteen years old, you could have committed murder and I'd still be saying you're perfect. Why I have this ridiculous soft spot for you, God only knows, but I do. That's why I'm standing here. Because part of me knows there's a good reason for this, but the part of me knowing that I should slap you again and walk out is still holding on."<br>"So why don't you?" He didn't know why he was saying this, maybe because he didn't want her to stay just because she had a soft spot for him; he wanted her to stay because she wanted to be there. "Slap me and leave, because if you don't want to be here, I don't want you to be here."  
>His harsh tone caught her off guard and her defensive side kicked in. "Who said I didn't want to be here?"<br>"It certainly sounds like you don't want to be here, that you're just here because you have a soft spot for me. And if that's the only reason you're sticking around you should just go Lindsay."  
>"Is that what you want? Do you want me to go? Because if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have come, but I thought that you at least deserved the chance to explain yourself before I jumped to ridiculous conclusions."<br>"Explain myself?" He knew that was exactly what he needed to do, but the anger that both of them were feeling right now blocked that obvious thought from his mind.  
>"Don't even start with me Steve! You lied to me and you know it. You and Catherine aren't just friends, maybe you are now, but you weren't. Not only could I feel it coming off of you two, but the looks on everyone's faces when you walked out of your office with her gave it away too."<br>He sighed, turning around and running his hands through his hair. He knew she was right, he had just been trying to convince himself that since Lindsay came back into his life, Cath meant nothing to him; but he had failed to mention that to Cath. "I didn't completely lie to you."  
>"Turn around and look at me. It won't do you any good talking to the door."<br>He turned to face her, the look on her face breaking his heart. He could see her trying to be strong, but he knew her too well and saw the immense sadness hiding behind her tough exterior. "Catherine is just my friend now, yes she was something more, but since you came back into my life she means nothing to me."  
>Tears were threatening to fall, but she willed herself to keep them in. "Why did you lie to me about it? Why didn't you just tell me that the day on the beach?"<br>"I didn't want you to get upset; I didn't want to mess us up."  
>She scoffed, "did a bang up job of that commander." She started to walk further into the house and Steve followed her.<br>"Lindsay, I only wanted-" She cut him off, turning around to face him.  
>"Did you think I was that naïve to believe that you didn't have girlfriends, one-night stands, fuck-buddies whatever you want to call them, in the entire time we were apart?"<br>"No, I didn't; that's not it at all. I just didn't want you thinking that she was something because she was calling me."  
>"I would have believed that more had you just told me the day she called instead of lying to me about it and making me find out by catching you."<br>"I wish I had done that too looking back at it all, but people make mistakes Lindsay-" He was cut off again my Lindsay's pager going off from her pocket. She pulled it out quickly knowing that it could be the hospital calling her about Danny and when she looked down at it, it confirmed her suspicion.  
>"What, something wrong?"<br>"Yeah, it's the hospital. I told them to page me if anything changed with Danny."  
>"Does that mean worse or better?"<br>"I don't know, they didn't say. But I need to get to the hospital." She bolted for the door as Steve followed her.  
>"I'm coming with you, I'll drive."<br>"No, that's fine I can take my own car."  
>He stopped at his truck door, opening the passenger side for her. "My truck has the lights and sirens; we can get there in half the time. Now get in."<br>With a disdained look on her face, she followed his orders hopping into the truck, as he raced around to the other side jumping in and silently praying that nothing bad had happened with Danny.


	19. Time is slipping away from us, so stay

The two spent a very quiet car ride to the hospital, Lindsay not really wanting to be in the same car as Steve right now and Steve too worried about the end of his relationship and the health of his partner. When they finally got to the hospital, getting there in half the time thanks to the lights and sirens of Steve's truck, Lindsay was out of the car before Steve had even put it in park. She ran through the doors and right up to the desk where one of the nurses was sitting doing some of her paper work.  
>"I got a page, is Danny okay?" Steve ran up behind her right before the nurse could answer.<br>"He's fine, he's awake now and wanted to talk to you."  
>A look of relief crossed both Lindsay and Steve's faces as Lindsay thanked the nurse and they both headed down the hall to the elevator going up to Danny's room. The entire elevator ride was silent, just like the car ride and Steve now knowing that Danny was awake and okay started to drift his thoughts to Lindsay and wondering where they stood. Before he could say something, the doors opened and Lindsay was out the door before Steve could blink. He let out a breath and followed her out.<br>When Lindsay got to the room she knocked on the door opening it slowly to see Danny laying in the bed with who she assumed to be his ex and his daughter on either side of him. Danny looked up and smiled at her the best he could and the woman beside him stood up.  
>"You must be Lindsay," she was taken aback a bit by the accent but noticed that the woman was sticking her hand out. She accepted her hand, the woman grasping a little tighter than normal but looking up at her face she could see the tears brimming in her eyes. "Thank you."<br>She smiled at the woman who then ushered the little girl on the other side of the bed out of the room. The girl stopped before the door where Steve stood. She said hi to "Uncle Steve" and he bent down to give her a hug before the two left the room leaving Lindsay and Steve standing there looking at Danny laying in the bed. He smiled at the two of them looking past Lindsay at Steve with raised eyebrows tilting his head a bit towards Lindsay. Steve understanding what Danny was asking shook his head slightly, the smile leaving Danny's face. Lindsay walked over to the bed checking the machine on the wall Danny was hooked up to.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"As good as a man with 3 bullet wounds could be I guess. I was told I could be a lot worse. But I heard that some kick ass doctor broke a couple rules to save my life in the ER."  
>Lindsay smiled down at Danny chuckling a bit. "Oh really? And who told you that?"<br>"The extremely perky nurse who was in here earlier. You can send her back anytime by the way, might need a sponge bath soon."  
>Lindsay full out laughed this time. "Fresh out of heart surgery and you want to raise your blood pressure, I don't think that's very smart Mr. Williams."<br>They both shared a chuckle, then Danny looked over at Steve. "Can we have a second?"  
>Steve looked a little taken aback but agreed backing out of the room, glancing over at Lindsay once more who was fiddling with the IV bag hanging beside Danny's head.<br>When Steve had left, Danny looked up at Lindsay who was still playing with the bag. "Thank you. I mean it."  
>Lindsay looked down at Danny. "It's my job, Danny."<br>"Yeah, but from what I heard you could have lost your job by saving me."  
>"If they wanted to fire me for saving someone's life, then I wouldn't have fought it. I didn't become a doctor to push pills and look pretty."<br>Danny chuckled at that. "I definitely don't think you needed to go to school to know how to look pretty."  
>She rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her face. "Calm down there Mr. Williams."<br>"No worries, I'm sure Steve would reverse the lifesaving process if he found out I was hitting on you."  
>The smile fell from Lindsay's face and she went back to fiddling with some more of the equipment, trying to not think of Steve.<br>"He loves you, you know."  
>She didn't say anything, she didn't look at him. But she did stop fiddling with the machine that was in front of her.<br>"I've never seen him this happy. Even when he was with Catherine." It seemed to him that she winced when he said her name. But he kept going, "I don't think he was ever even WITH her, they'd get together when she was back on land or he'd call her when we needed something for a case, but they never had what you guys have."  
>She had dropped the line that she was playing with, now standing there staring at the floor knowing that if she looked up at Danny, she'd lose it. The past few days had been hard, and then with the addition of having Danny wheeled into her ER half dead, she was officially beat.<br>"He never loved her."  
>With that, the tears spilled from her eyes, silently falling down her face.<br>"Hey, hey. Don't cry on me, I hate crying women." She could hear the smirk in his voice.  
>She turned to look at him, wiping the tears off her cheeks mustering the best smile she could. "I'm really happy to see that you're okay. And from what I've seen and heard, you should make a complete recovery. I'm back in tomorrow, I'll probably come up to check on you at some point."<br>Danny just nodded, knowing not to press the matter anymore.  
>"Thanks again, Doc."<br>She nodded, leaving the room before she burst into tears completely.

Walking down the hall to head back to the elevator, she saw Steve sitting in the waiting chairs in the hall. He noticed her face and how it looked like she was about to break down completely. Standing up quickly, he went to grab her arm, but stopped.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?"<br>She shook her head quickly. "You can go see him now." And with that she was on her way, skipping the elevator and heading for the stairs.  
>Steve watched her walk down the hall, his heart aching seeing her look like that. He silently prayed that he hadn't ruined everything he had with her by lying about Catherine. When he got to Danny's room, he didn't knock instead he just walked in. "How are you feeling?"<br>He shrugged, "not half as bad as I usually do after I go on a mission with you."  
>"May I remind you that you were not with me when this happened, and now look at you."<br>He just looked at Steve, seeing the same look on his face that he did on Lindsay's when she was in there just moments earlier.  
>"You fucked up big time, man."<br>"I know."  
>"So why are you standing here telling me you know? Why are you standing in this room right now when you could be telling her you know you fucked up but you love her enough to admit that and not be such a pig headed idiot?"<br>"Because you-" Danny cut him off.  
>"I've got plenty of people here taking care of me. You're the only one who can take care of your relationship."<br>Steve and Danny had a staring showdown for several seconds before Steve gave in. "You're right. I'll see you later." And with that he headed towards the door.  
>"I don't want to see you back here unless Lindsay's on your arm smiling! You hear me!"<br>But Steve was already half way down the hall by the time he finished.  
>Steve ran down the stairs, skipping most of them on his way down. When he got back to the main floor, the ER, he ran to the desk.<br>"Have you seen Lindsay?"  
>The nurse looked up at him with a confused look on her face.<br>"Doctor Fenton! Have you seen her in the past few minutes!"  
>"Yeah, she left just a minute ago."<br>He slammed his fist against the desk, "what way did she go?"  
>The nurse pointed to the sliding doors that they entered when they got here. Steve yelled a thank you while running to the doors, praying that Lindsay hadn't gotten too far. He was her ride after all, so she couldn't have.<p>

He ran out the doors stopping to look around, but it was late and very dark, making it nearly impossible to see where he was looking. To top it off, it was raining which he found quite ironic. He looked around the parking lot trying to see anyone who could possibly be Lindsay walking through. He yelled her name, hoping that if she heard it she would stop and come back to him. When he heard no response he started running through the parking lot trying to spot anyone walking through it. He noticed a small figure sitting on a bench near the door marked employee's only. He stopped in his tracks and stood there for a minute trying to make out if it was Lindsay or not. He noticed that the figure was wearing the same clothes Lindsay had worn today, and he slowly started walking towards the bench. When he reached her, he stayed a foot or so away, not wanting her to run again. "I fucked up."  
>She looked up at him, startled because she didn't hear or see him coming at all. She had a confused look on her face and he repeated himself. "I fucked up. Big time. I never should have lied to you about Catherine because she doesn't mean nearly as much to me as you do. I never loved her the way I love you, hell I never loved her at all."<br>"If you didn't love her than why did you feel you had to lie about her?  
>He threw his hands in the air and looked up to the rain that was now pouring down all around them. "I don't know! Because I'm an idiot!" He walked towards her getting down on his knees grabbing her hands from her lap. "Of course there's been women in my life after you left, but honestly, none of them have never been around long enough for me to know what I'm doing in a relationship. And that's because none of them were you. Please, please bear with me because I really do want you to be the one I get it right with."<br>She looked up at him, tears mixing with rain and mascara. "I want that too."  
>He stood up pulling her with him. "Then come home with me. Because I'm never going to get it right unless I get the chance to practice."<br>She didn't say anything, just standing there looking at him battling with herself internally.  
>He let go of her hands and put them on either side of her face. "I love you. So much. Please."<br>Seeing the pain in his eyes when he said that, her heart finally broke giving into his pleading and she nodded. "I'll go."  
>He sighed, kissing her forehead and pulling her into him wrapping his arms around her.<br>"I promise I'll try to get it right."  
>"It's your last chance McGarrett. Just remember that."<br>He sighed, knowing that something like that was going to come up. "I will, don't you worry."


	20. I Think I Wanna Marry You

When Lindsay and Steve had finally gotten back to his place, the rain had stopped, and she found herself sitting outside with a cup of tea staring out at the dark water. Steve walked downstairs after his shower looking around for her when he noticed the screen door was open. He peeked his head out, seeing her sitting all curled up in a chair with a mug in her hands. "It's a little chilly out here tonight."  
>He stepped outside shaking his hair a bit to get the rest of the water out. She held up her mug of tea and he nodded. "It's nice to come out here and clear my head. The past few days have been a little crazy."<br>He wasn't sure exactly how the two of them stood at that moment, so he pulled over a chair and asked, "Can I join you?"  
>She looked up at him for a moment, she had meant what she said, she'd always have a soft spot for him and the way the light from the house was hitting him, the still damp hair, and the t-shirt and pajama pants were making him look amazing. After she swallowed, collecting herself, she nodded and he proceeded to sit down.<br>"I thought you were going to say no for a minute."  
>She shook her head with a bit of a smile, "Nah, I was just stealing a glance."<br>He raised his eyebrows, half out of surprise and half trying to lighten the mood.  
>"Stealing a glance, huh? Guess you like what you see." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and she chuckled slightly.<br>"Always have, commander."  
>The pair were quiet for a minute or two, both going over the past couple days events in their head trying to get things straight. She knew that there was no part of her that would have said no to going back to him, but she wanted to believe, for a short while, that there was. He was relieved, even though there was still a lot to make up for, it was a start and he would make sure he didn't screw anything up this time. After all, this was his last chance.<br>"I'm happy you came with me."  
>She was quiet while she contemplated her answer. She could keep him in the dog house, or she could accept the fact that no one's perfect and move on. She chose that one. "Did you ever seriously think I wouldn't?"<br>"Yeah, when I left Danny's room and you weren't around I thought it was done for good."  
>She set down her mug on the table beside her and turned to face him. "I could never do that." He looked at her confused, not even a day ago she was almost adamant about leaving him and never coming back, and now she was telling him she could never do that. "You're an idiot. But you're my idiot. I love you and I don't think I could see myself with someone else, which is why when the whole Catherine thing came up I freaked out, because I thought maybe you could see yourself with someone else. It was like a defensive thing, I didn't want to get left behind. Again."<br>Steve slid closer to the edge of his chair, getting closer to her. "I shouldn't have done it the first time, and I won't do it again." He beckoned her closer and she untangled herself from the chair. He pulled her over to his chair, sitting back so she was sitting on his legs. "You're it for me. If I didn't see it before, the thought of losing you definitely made me see it this time." He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her closer to him, kissing her neck. "You're stuck with me Dr. Fenton."  
>She chuckled at the tone he chose to say that in and bent down a little kissing him. "I think I can live with that Commander McGarrett."<p>

The next morning, Lindsay kept her promise to Danny stopping upstairs to see him after she had filed through half of the patients in the waiting room. She walked into his room, and grabbed the chart by the door, opening her mouth to say good morning, but she was cut off.  
>"I don't see Steve here."<br>"Do I usually bring him to work with me?"  
>"No, but today you could have made an exception to the rule so I know what's going on."<br>"I didn't realize that when YOU'RE in the hospital it's all about me? I thought the doctor was supposed to be asking the questions, not the patient."  
>"Well, the patient will be a lot more compliant if the doctor answers his one, little, simple question first."<br>She shook her head at him, "You should have been a negotiator instead of a detective, you know that?"  
>"I have many talents; I just chose to make money off of one."<br>"Fair enough." He cleared his throat and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.  
>"Everything's good."<br>"Now what do you mean by that? Good as in we're never going to see each other again and that's a good thing cause he was an asshole, or good as in we're back together and naming our first child Danny?"  
>"Good as in we're still together and we're not naming our first child Danny cause that's weird. Now can we switch this back to me being the one with the questions?"<br>Before Danny could answer, there were a pair of arms around Lindsay's small frame. "Are you giving the doctor a hard time Danno?"  
>"Me? Why ever would you think that Steven? You've given the poor girl a hard enough time already!"<br>Lindsay chuckled before pointing a finger at Danny, "Don't make me sedate you." Chuckling again, she turned around in Steve's arms, smiling at him.  
>"You ran out of the house quickly this morning."<br>"It's this little thing I like to call work. You know, some of us have to do that."  
>"I work too, I just have to come check on my partner before I go in."<br>Turning back around to Danny and wiggling her way out of Steve's arms she walked back over to the bed. "Well from the third degree I was getting this morning, I think he's doing juuust fine." She looked over to him. "Seriously, how are you feeling?"  
>"As good as a guy can get who was shot and had surgery ooohh, what was it. Two days ago?"<br>"Something like that." She looked back over at Steve before putting Danny's chart in the rack. "I'll leave you two, better get back to work." She headed towards the door, quickly smiling up at Steve as she passed him.  
>He looked over at Danny holding up a finger indicating he'd be right back. Following her out into the hall he stopped after shutting the door. "That's how we say goodbye now?"<br>She turned around, the smile she gave him still playing on her lips. "It is when I'm at work and your partners in the room."  
>He walked over to her stopping just in front of her. "Fair enough. What time are you off?"<br>"Six."  
>"Perfect. Don't eat dinner."<br>"Ordering me around now?"  
>"You know you like it." He was getting closer and closer to her face as they were speaking.<br>"You have no proof." He was mere centimeters away from her mouth.  
>"I have my ways." There was finally no more room between them and their lips met.<br>She stared up at him for a moment after the kiss, and then stepped back a bit. "I really need to get back to work. But I'll follow your order about that don't eat dinner thing." She was walking backwards now.  
>He nodded at her, smiling. "See you tonight."<br>She winked at him before turning around and heading back downstairs.

When Steve made his way back into Danny's room, he had a permanent smile on his face.  
>Danny raised his eyebrows seeing this. "What? Get lucky in the broom closet?"<br>Steve shook his head. "Nah, I got lucky that she actually forgave me."  
>"You're damn right you did." Steve looked taken aback when Danny said this. "Yeah, like you don't know that you shouldn't have her looking at you like that right now."<br>"Thank you for pointing it out Danny, but yes I do know that. And I'm very aware about how close it came."  
>"Good. That's all I ask, that you REALIZE what a good thing you've got going."<br>The look on Steve's face changed and he walked over beside Danny's bed sitting on the stool close to it. "What, what is the face for?"  
>"We had a talk last night, about how we both know we want to be together. Forever."<br>"Yes, and this is a good thing, not a reason for the face thing."  
>"I want to ask her to marry me, Danny."<br>"See, where I come from, that's a happy face statement."  
>"I know, I know." He ran his hands through his hair. "I just don't know if it's too soon, and I don't want to rush things."<br>Sitting up in bed and adjusting himself and his pillows he stared at Steve. "I don't think there's been anything with her that hasn't rushed things, but in the end it's up to you."  
>"Then when you get out of here, our first stop is the jewelry store."<p> 


	21. We didn't break, we didn't burn

A few weeks had passed and Steve and Lindsay were finally starting to feel like everything was back to normal. Danny had gotten released from the hospital roughly a week after he was admitted, work had actually slowed down, much to Lindsay's surprise, and the couple was actually getting to spend more time together. Since his little conversation with Danny at the hospital, Steve had kept his word to Danny and the pair had visited a jewelry store the day that Danny got discharged and in Danny's humble opinion, he should have left the jewelry store and headed straight to Lindsay's to get that ring on her finger. But Steve had a secret romantic side and he wanted everything to be perfect, so he opted to wait.

Lindsay was on her last day of an eight day stretch and it was finally starting to get to her. She hadn't been feeling herself for a couple days, and the past few mornings she seemed to be getting sick quite often, but she chalked it up as stress and forced it out of her mind. But today felt different, as soon as she walked on the floor she knew she wasn't going to make it. Nicole, one of the other doctors who was just finishing up her shift, noticed the change in her face as she approached the desk and started to stand up.  
>"Lindsay, are you okay?"<br>"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." But her face showed a different answer, the green tinge started to slink up her face and the young doctor knew that Lindsay was not fine.  
>"Sure you are, how about you grab a seat for a second." She said rolling the chair she was previously sitting in over to Lindsay, but before Lindsay could even think about sitting, she was off to the nearest garbage pail.<br>Nicole made her way over to Lindsay, grabbing her shoulders and rubbing her back a little. When Lindsay had finished, she looked up at one of the nurses and told her they were going to go to the lounge for a bit. When they got there, Lindsay collapsed on the couch not wanting to move for fear that she might throw up again.  
>"Is this something new? Projectile vomiting in the lobby?"<br>"Not the projectile vomiting, but the lobby part is for sure." She responded covering her face with her arm. Nicole chuckled and continued with her questions. "You didn't seem sick last night when I came on."  
>"No, I'm fine at night, it's usually just in the morning or around lunch. One of the kids with the flu probably gave me something, I'll be fine."<br>"So you're fine at night and throwing up in the morning?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Tired?"  
>"Always.<br>"Even more than usual."  
>"I guess so." She moved her arm and looked over at Nicole. "What are you trying to get at here?"<br>Nicole raised her eyebrows at Lindsay and shook her head a bit. "Think about it Lindsay. You're tired, you get sick in the morning, but you're fine at night."  
>"It could be anything, and I'm not in a thinking mood right now, I'm in a lying down mood."<br>Nicole stared at her in amusement for a moment before giving her another sly remark. "Can I go down to your office and check out that diploma you have that says you graduated Med school? Cause I'm starting to doubt your clinical skills here."  
>"Again, I will ask, what are you getting at here?"<br>"Did you ever think you could be pregnant?"  
>Lindsay laid there for a second before looking up at her fellow doctor. "What?"<br>"Come on Linds, we've all seen your boy toy and you can't tell me that you haven't had a little fun with that. So there's always the chance, right?"  
>"Well yeah, but…. Shit." She flopped her arm across her eyes again.<br>"Don't freak out yet, we don't know if you are or not. But let me go get some stuff and we'll run a blood test on you, deal?"  
>"Yeah," she paused taking a deep breath, "yeah. Sounds good.."<p>

A couple of nights later, Steve decided that he and Lindsay should go out for dinner. This wasn't going to be just any dinner; this was going to be the dinner where he finally asked Lindsay to marry him. Danny walked into his office just after he had hung up the phone from making the reservations from that evening.  
>"You taking me out to dinner?"<br>"Not unless you want me to marry you."  
>Danny plastered on his sweetest face and covered his heart with his hands, "Oh Steve, I thought you'd never ask!"<br>Steve looked at him like he was a lunatic and shook his head. "You're not my type Danny."  
>"You know I thought you might say that. But in all seriousness, tonight's the night?"<br>A smile crossed Steve's face and he nodded, pulling out the ring to give it a look over. "Yep. It's do or die tonight."  
>"It's about friggen time! You've had that ring in your desk drawer for how long?"<br>"It had to be the perfect time Daniel. I couldn't just pop it on her when we were still working things out!"  
>"Yeah, yeah. Mister romantic over there!" Danny decided to stop picking on Steve and turn on the friendly version of himself. He walked over to the desk and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you. But since I was the one who ultimately brought you two back together, I think you should repay me by naming your first child Danny."<br>"She has to say yes first before we get to the first child business."  
>"And I'm 100% confident that she won't say no, which is why I'm suggesting the name."<br>Steve stood up putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm glad you feel that way Danno."

Lindsay had beat Steve home that night and was already upstairs getting ready when she heard his truck pull in. She was nervous about tonight, it wasn't often that Steve took her out to dinner and that made her kind of weary but she was happy that he was making the effort. A few seconds later she heard the door close and then him call out for her.  
>"Upstairs!" She called back, and within seconds she heard his feet crashing up the stairs. She was in the mirror in the bathroom fixing up her hair when he found her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<br>"Hi." He smiled and kissed her shoulder.  
>"Hi. You know, I didn't know you turned into an elephant during the day, but I do feel really bad for the stairs."<br>He scoffed playfully at this, kissing her shoulder again. "I was excited to see you."  
>"Awe," she turned around in his arms kissing him softly. "How sweet."<br>He kissed her again and looked at his watch. "Can you be ready in half an hour?"  
>"What are you trying to say Commander? Do I look that bad right now?"<br>He kissed her again. "Exact opposite, you can only get better looking within the next half an hour."  
>"Still sounds like a dis to me." She smirked and turned back to the mirror picking up where she left off.<br>A few minutes later she walked out into the bedroom, heading to the closet and pulling a baby blue dress out. It was her favourite dress because it had pockets that were hidden discretely and she had a thing for pockets. She put it on and tried zipping it up, but it was stuck so she walked over to Steve who was standing in front of the mirror buttoning up his shirt.  
>"Can you zip me up?"<br>"Sure."  
>She turned around; pulling her hair to the side and when he tried to pull up the zipper it was giving him the same trouble it gave her. She discretely tried to suck in a bit to help the zipper and when she did, with a couple more tugs the zipper finally went up. She stayed with her back to him for a couple seconds before muttering a quiet thanks and heading back to the bathroom.<br>She came out a few minutes later and Steve was sitting on the bed ready and waiting for her. "You okay?"  
>She looked a little startled by his question, but tried to hide the look on her face. "Of course, you ready to go?"<br>He looked at her for a second before nodding and standing up, "yeah, let's go."

They got to the restaurant, a very nice one in fact, and got seated quickly. Steve pulled out the chair for Lindsay and she blushed a bit. She had never had a guy pull out her chair at a fancy restaurant for her, and she had a feeling that she could really get used to it. He smiled at her as he sat down and she stared at him for a minute taking in how good he looked in a suit.  
>"See something you like Doctor?"<br>She smirked at him as she picked up her menu, "I might, but I haven't gotten to look at the menu yet." She gave him a cheeky look and disappeared behind her menu. He chuckled at her and did the same with his menu.  
>A few minutes later, she put down her menu and Steve looked up at her. "Find something you want?"<br>"You know, nothing looks quite as good as you in a suit."  
>He chuckled softly and shook his head at her when their waiter came up.<br>"Can I get you guys started out with drinks?"  
>"Sure, I'll take a bottle of your best red." He smiled at Lindsay and she gave him a small smile back but then looked up at the waiter again.<br>"Could I get a glass of water too?"  
>"Of course, I'll be right back."<br>The waiter came back a couple minutes later with the bottle of wine and the glass of water. When they got the wine, Steve proposed a toast to them and how far they had come. Her heart swelled with his words and she couldn't believe that she actually had managed to get the man of her dreams. When he clinked his glass up against hers and lifted it to his lips, she mimicked his actions, only not taking a drink at all.  
>The waiter came back a few minutes after their toast, and little while after that they had their food. About an hour and a half after they had arrived, they were finally done their meal. A couple moments of silence fell over them and they both looked around awkwardly.<br>"Why don't we head home? We can have some dessert there."  
>Lindsay nodded and smiled slightly at him.<p>

The car ride home was fairly quiet, both of them seeming to have other things on their mind at the moment. But the one thing that Lindsay took note of was that Steve's hand never once left hers the whole drive home.  
>They walked through the doors and kicked their shoes off both hanging around in the foyer, living room area awkwardly.<br>"I have something to ask you."  
>"I have something to tell you."<br>They both said at the same time.  
>"You first." Lindsay said quickly.<br>"Alright." He cleared his throat and grabbed her hands looking her in the eyes.  
>"I love you, and I can't believe that I didn't realize that 16 years ago, but I realize it now. Even though we're not perfect and the past few months haven't been perfect either, we're still here. We're still together. You're amazing and beautiful and a million other adjectives that I can't even think of right now."<br>Her heart started to beat faster as she realized what he was getting to.  
>"You're it for me. I know I've said it before, but it's the truth. I don't know where I'd be right now without you, and I never want to know where I'd be without you."<br>He let go of her hands and reached for his jacket pocket and her eyes started welling up with tears.  
>He got down on his knee in front of her and a couple tears fell from her eyes.<br>"Lindsay, will you marry me?"  
>She was quiet for a second and before she knew what was happening something had already come out of her mouth.<br>"I'm pregnant."


	22. She Will be Loved

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but mere seconds at the same time, both processing each other's words. Steve's eyes were on Lindsay and Lindsay's eyes were on the gorgeous ring that he still had held out to her. A life with Steve was all she had ever wanted, from the time she was a teenager, she wondered what it would be like to spend every day with him and now she had the chance to find out.  
>Thoughts were whipping through Steve's head at a mile a minute. Everything he wanted was standing right in front of him. He wanted Lindsay; he wanted a life with Lindsay. He wanted a family with Lindsay.<br>"Are you serious?" He was the first one to respond.  
>"Are YOU serious?"<br>"Of course I am." He stared at her intently waiting for her response to his question.  
>"Me too."<br>He wasted no more time and closed the gap between them pulling her into a hug. He held her close to him never wanting to let her go. So many feelings were coursing through him, but he was so happy that none of the other feelings mattered at that moment. He snapped back to reality when he felt a wet spot forming on his chest. He looked down at Lindsay in his arms and pulled her back to look at her face. Tears were running down her face and her eyes were closed.  
>"Hey, look at me."<br>She opened her eyes, looking down at the floor before looking back up to him.  
>"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" His heart started to race thinking of the dozens of reasons he was starting to think of.<br>"I donno." She silently chuckled. "I just didn't expect this, not that I'm not happy about it, because I really am. I just didn't expect it. Any of it."  
>He let go of her, moving his hands to cradle her face. "It was kind of a double whammy for you. But I'm serious. I want you. I want us. I want to marry you, and have that baby and be a family."<br>She stared up at him, seeing the happiness in his eyes. "I want that to. It's all I ever wanted."  
>"So then you're gonna say yes?" He grabbed the ring box again, pulling the ring out.<br>She smiled, a fresh wave of tears starting to flow down her face. "Of course."  
>He grabbed her left hand, sliding the ring down her finger. He stared at it for a while, running his thumb over it to make sure that it wasn't all just a dream. Before he had a chance to look back up at Lindsay, she had grabbed his face pulling him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>Lindsay let out a long sigh a couple minutes later and chuckled to herself, earning a confused look from Steve. She chuckled again, running her thumb over his cheek.  
>"I was scared about how you were going to react, you know."<br>"You were scared about telling me that you're having my baby?"  
>"Well, it's not like I knew that you were gonna pull out a ring and ask me to marry you!"<br>"It was kinda perfect timing. I've had it for weeks."  
>She smacked his chest. "You mean to tell me that I've been freaking out for days wondering how you were going to react when you've known you were going to propose? You couldn't have done it sooner to save me this mini anxiety attack?"<br>He chuckled at her rant and shook his head a little. "I couldn't really help it when I didn't know you had news like this."  
>She pouted and Steve chuckled again. "Oh, whatever."<br>He grabbed her chin kissing her. "I can think of a few ways to make it up to you."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yeah, but all of them require us to be upstairs." He kissed her again.  
>"I like the sounds of that."<br>"I was hoping you would, future Mrs. McGarrett."  
>She smiled, "I like the sounds of that."<p>

A couple hours later, Lindsay and Steve were lying in bed tracing patterns on each other's arms; neither one of them being able to sleep.  
>"Can I ask you a question?"<br>Lindsay didn't move to look at him because she was too comfy, but she replied. "Of course."  
>He took a couple seconds before he answered. "Why were you so scared to tell me about the baby?"<br>"Lots of reasons. Mainly I was scared you were gonna run. I mean this hasn't been the easiest relationship, and I was worried that the added stress of a baby would put us back at the beginning." She continued to trace patterns on Steve's arm aimlessly.  
>Steve repositioned himself so he was looking at Lindsay. "You're crazy. I've wanted this for so long, for us to be like this."<br>She smiled up at him. "I know, I've wanted it too. But I still worried about it happening to soon. We were just starting to get this relationship on solid ground."  
>He pulled her close to his chest, brushing some of her hair away from her face. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you and our baby. I always will be. I love you so much."<br>"I love you too." She reached up and kissed him.  
>They continued to lay there sleeplessly, when Lindsay chuckled earning a questioning look from Steve.<br>"Danny's going to freak when you tell him not only did I say yes, but that I'm pregnant too."  
>Steve chuckled, closing his eyes when realization hit. "He's going to try to get you to name it Danny."<br>This time it was Steve who warranted the questioning look.  
>"He said he was 100% sure that you'd say yes, so for him getting us back together we should name our first child Danny."<br>"Aaaah. Well, I like his logic and all, but I think one Danny is all Hawaii can handle."  
>"I couldn't agree more." Steve said through a yawn, which made Lindsay yawn in return.<br>"How about we sleep and worry about names later?"  
>"That sounds like a fantastic plan Mrs. McGarrett."<br>"I love how that sounds."  
>"Me too." Steve kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep in each other's arms.<p> 


	23. Happy Days are Here Again

Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm sooooo sorry! School's been psycho and there's been no time to write!  
>I hope you enjoy this one.<br>And remember good things come to those who review!

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Lindsay and Steve sat on the back deck with the rest of the team celebrating their engagement. They had decided not to tell them about the baby after they told them about the engagement, but Steve was bugging Lindsay to spill the news. Kono and Lindsay sat on the deck chairs around the table watching the three men gathered around the grill.<br>"I still can't believe you two are actually going to get married." Kono grinned from her spot beside Lindsay.  
>Steve looked over at her, "What, you had us pegged for disaster or something?"<br>"Not exactly, I just never thought you'd actually get the balls to ask her boss."  
>"Thanks Kono. Means a lot."<br>She smirked at him, "No problem boss."  
>Lindsay looked over at the boys, "You guys almost done over there?"<br>Danny looked back at her, with an offended look on his face. "This is an art, babe. You cannot rush art."  
>She raised her eyebrows at him, smirking. "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't realize cooking meat over a flame took such talent. "<br>"It takes years of practice to grill like this."  
>"Well, do you think you can grill a little faster? Before we all start passing out?"<br>"Geeze, Linds. You'd think you hadn't eaten all day. Super seal not let you eat anymore?" Chin chuckled.  
>Steve patted Chin on the back, looking over at Lindsay. Lindsay pushed her chair back, standing up. "Well in hopes that the master speeds up his work of art, I'll bring the rest of the food out." She headed into the house, Steve watched her for a minute and then followed her in. He snuck up behind her as she was grabbing plates out of the cupboards and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach.<br>"Can we please tell them?"  
>She sighed, leaning back into his arms. "I donno Steve, I'm only 8 weeks. I don't want to tell everyone, just in case…" She drifted off.<br>Steve spun her around in his arms, "Hey. No talk like that." He lifted her chin with his thumb and kissed her. "I'm sorry for pushing this, I'm just-"  
>Lindsay cut him off. "I know, you're excited." She smiled at him, "and I love that. I love you. I just don't want to get too excited; it's the doctor in me coming out."<br>He kissed her again. "I understand. And we can wait."  
>She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him. "Now since you're in here, you can help me carry all this stuff out."<br>He chuckled and she let go of him, grabbing the plates and carrying them back outside. She took her place beside Kono again and Steve sat on the arm of the chair.  
>"Seriously Danny, I could have made enough to feed an army by now."<br>He turned around, looking at everyone. "You know what, next time you do it yourself then mister big shot!"  
>Everyone chuckled and Chin stood up. "Well since we're still waiting on dinner, how about we toast to the reason we're here tonight?" He opened the cooler that was set out on the deck and grabbed beers handing one to Kono and then handing two over to Steve and Lindsay. Lindsay shook her head at the beer, which caught Chin off guard.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah, I'm good."<br>Danny turned and looked at her. "Lindsay Fenton, Doctor Lindsay Fenton is turning down a beer? Steve, I don't think you should be sitting so close to her, she might be contagious."  
>"Very funny Danny."<br>"Can't toast without a beer." Kono chimed in.  
>"Seriously guys, she can't." Steve came to her rescue.<br>"Wait, can't?"  
>Lindsay looked up at Steve and smiled a little. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded slightly, smiling as Steve's face lit up.<br>"Will you two just tell us what's up here?" Danny probed.  
>Lindsay leaned into Steve a little closer and he put his arm across her shoulders. "Well since we're already toasting, might as well add one more thing to the list."<br>Steve looked down at Lindsay. "We're going to have a baby."  
>Kono was the first one to say anything, practically jumping out of her chair with excitement. "No way! That's amazing!"<br>"We weren't going to tell anyone yet cause it's still pretty early, but you guys are like family."  
>Chin stood across the table, staring at the two in amazement. "Congrats guys! I knew there was a reason for the sudden engagement." He joked with the couple.<br>Steve rolled his eyes over at his teammate "Thanks Chin."  
>"What did I tell you! She said yes, you're having a baby. You should listen to me more often Steven."<br>Steve chuckled at Danny. "Don't hold your breath on that one Danno."  
>"I know, it was a long shot. But hey, at least you already have a name!"<br>Lindsay cut in this time. "I'm sorry, but I think one Danny is all Hawaii can handle."  
>"You know, I think I have to agree with Lindsay on that one." Kono chimed in.<br>Chin raised his beer up towards the happy couple sitting in the chair across from him. "Well since we have double to celebrate, to Lindsay and Steve. I don't think I've met two people meant to be together more than you guys. And to top it off, you'll be amazing parents. Congrats guys. Okole maluna!"  
>Everyone clinked their beers and hugs were passed around to the extra happy couple, when everyone had been hugged and all beers had been clinked, Danny spoke the words that Lindsay had been waiting to hear all night.<br>"Dinners served!"


	24. Give Me Something to Believe in

A couple months later, Lyndsay stood at the desk of the ER leaning against the counter with a chart in her hand. She was only half way through her shift, but she was already starting to get tired. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her now quite round stomach and closed her eyes.  
>"Dr. Fenton?"<br>She opened her eyes slowly, turning towards the voice that just called her name, a tall man in grubby looking clothes and a scruffy face.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I was told to come here to you."  
>"Oh? Who told you that?"<br>"A friend of yours."  
>"Alright, what can I help you with?"<br>The man lifted his shirt to reveal a gunshot wound in his lower abdomen. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight and then placed the chart in her hands down.  
>"Let me get a nurse to get you a gurney and then we'll take you back-"<br>"No. No nurses, just you."  
>"I'm sorry sir-"<br>She was cut off again as he pulled something from the back of his belt, when she realized what it was she backed up.  
>"Don't move. Just listen to me. No nurses, no help, nothing; just you and me."<br>She stared at the gun in his hand and nodded.  
>"Okay. I still need to fix you up so how about we go back?"<br>"Yeah, let's do that."  
>They both walked back to the farthest room in the ER and he ushered her in first, closing the door behind them. He hopped up on the gurney in the middle of the room as she busied herself in the corner grabbing the supplies she needed. She walked back over to him and placed the supplies on the table beside him.<br>"How did you get that…"  
>She paused hoping for a name, doubtful she would get one.<br>"You can call me Ron. And I got it when I escaped from prison."  
>Her heartbeat quickened and she was getting more uneasy knowing that an escaped criminal had her trapped in a room with a gun.<br>"So who is this friend that sent you here?"  
>He chuckled.<br>"Not a friend, your baby daddy was the one who put me away. Figured I might as well get back at him, and I was just lucky enough to have an excuse to come in and find you Dr. Fenton."  
>She dropped the pair of scissors that were in her hand when he said this and took a shaky breath in. She tried to keep her composure as best as possible, but she knew she was faltering.<br>"I could think of other ways to get back at him. I'm not doing anything to hurt you, I'm only helping you Ron."  
>She pulled up the bottom of his shirt to reveal more of the wound. She placed a towel beside him and grabbed the bottle of saline, her hand shaking as she did so.<br>"Yeah well I didn't hurt anybody either, but he still put me away lady."  
>She steadied her hand and took a deep breath.<br>"Can you roll over a little for me Ron?"  
>When he was on his side she poured the saline over the wound, cleaning it out. She did this slowly, giving her time to think of ways to get out of the room, or how to let someone know she was in here. She couldn't run, he would chase her and she wouldn't win when it was her against his gun. She thought about running over to the phone on the wall and pressing the panic button, but he would notice that too. She was shaken out of her trance when he nudged her.<br>"Hey, you gonna fix this or just stand there staring at it?"  
>"Sorry. You can roll back for me."<br>She moved back over to the table, looking at what she had. She could work with the things she had, but she figured it was worth a shot to say she needed more supplies.  
>"I don't have everything here that I need to fix you up Ron. I'm going to have to grab some things."<br>"No. You're not leaving this room."  
>"I can't fix you up-"<br>She was cut off when he pulled the gun out again and pressed it to her head. She gasped at the feeling and closed her eyes.  
>"You need to listen you little bitch. You're not leaving!"<br>"Okay."  
>After a few seconds he brought the gun down.<br>"Someone else can get them for you, but you ain't leaving."  
>"Okay, let me call out to the desk and ask them to bring it to me."<br>She walked over to the phone, grabbing it with her shaky hand and dialing out to the desk.  
>"Lara, I need you to grab be some things. Yeah, uhm, sterile forceps, 3 bottles of saline, a couple of drapes, and some prosom. Exam 10. Yeah. Thanks."<br>She hung up the phone and slowly went back over to the table, fiddling with more things to make herself look busy. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Lyndsay jumped and gasped, putting her hand to her mouth to try and stifle the noise.  
>"Hey. No funny business, get the shit and tell her to go."<br>She walked over to the door, opening it less than half way. Lara looked at her face and furrowed her eyebrows, Lyndsay quickly shook her head signaling her not to ask. Lara handed her the stuff, one by one, telling her what they were to give her time to figure out what's going on. Before she handed her the last item, Lyndsay mouthed to her "get Steve. Now." Lara looked at her quizzically again, and Lyndsay made a gun shape out of her fingers and Lara's eyes went wide.  
>"And prosom. That's everything Dr."<br>"Thanks Lara."  
>She closed the door and let out a shaky breath hoping that Lara was quick about what she told her to do.<br>She walked back over and set all of her stuff down on the tray, opening packages and re-arranging things, trying to buy herself as much time as possible. After a few minutes she walked over to the trauma cart in the corner of the room with an idea in her head. She picked up the vial of morphine, drawing some up into the needle quickly while he wasn't looking and threw it in her pocket, the opposite pocket she had thrown the vial of prosom in. Walking back over to the table, she stood behind him now drawing up some prosom, a sedative, in the vial with the morphine. She walked around to the side of the gurney and pulled up his sleeve.  
>"Hey. None of that."<br>"It's just some morphine Ron. It'll take the edge off."  
>"Let me see it then."<br>She grabbed the vial of morphine out of her pocket and showed him.  
>"See. Morphine, it'll make you feel a lot better than you are right now."<br>"Fine."  
>She stuck the needle into him a little harder than necessary and quickly injected the mixture. Discarding the needle, she walked back over to her tray putting a new pair of gloves on and grabbing some of the gauze to soak up the blood to see what she was doing.<br>"They told me you were a nice girl."  
>"Oh yeah, who's that?"<br>She maintained her composure, and her attitude snuck through with those words.  
>"Some of the other guys you've fixed up, said you were pretty too. They were right."<br>He smirked up at her and her stomach churned at the thought.  
>"Thank you."<br>"I figured since you were a nice girl, you'd fix me up first."  
>"First?"<br>"Yeah, before I killed you."  
>She paused, taking a breath in before continuing.<br>"You're a smart guy Ron."  
>"I know, broke out of prison and concocted this plan; I'm a fucking genius."<br>She grabbed the needle with the freezing in it and showed it to him. "Just lidocaine to freeze the area."  
>He nodded and she started injecting small amounts all around it.<br>"So Ron, why did Steve put you away?"  
>"Claimed I murdered some broad, I didn't have a fucking thing to do with it. I was just transporting."<br>"Transporting?"  
>"Coke." His voice sounded lighter.<br>"I see."  
>She looked up at him to see his eyes fluttering. She silently thanked the makers of sedatives and kept going, hearing his muttering get more distant. She put down the syringe on the tray and looked up at him to see him completely out. She ripped her gloves off and quickly walked over to the door, looking back at him once more to make sure that he was still out, she opened the door quietly and slipped out, walking as fast as she could down the hall praying that the mixture she injected him with held on. Tears were falling down her face, but she made no sound; she just kept walking. Suddenly she heard the sound of heavy shoes on the floor and stopped, holding her breath until she saw Steve running around the corner halfway down the hall from her. When she saw him, she let out the breath she was holding and sunk to the floor finally letting the sobs take over.<br>He saw her and immediately quickened his pace running to her collapsing on the floor beside her and engulfing her in his arms. Danny and Chin stopped beside him, but he just nodded and looked down the hall towards the room the man was in. As the men ran down the hall, he grabbed her face pulling it up so he could look at her. She was still sobbing, the tears pouring down her face.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>He pushed her back a little to take a look at her, not seeing any blood he returned his eyes to her face.  
>She nodded in response to his question and kept her eyes on his face.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Some guy escaped from prison and got shot, came here because he heard that we were together and he wanted to get back at you."<br>He just stared at her, his face blank; but she could see the anger rising in it. He didn't say anything, he just pulled her closer to him. The pair stayed like that for several minutes before she put a hand up to her stomach. He looked down at her worried.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>She shook her head, not looking up at him.  
>"Kicked."<br>He put his hand over hers, and she slid hers away so he could feel the kicking too.  
>"Is that their way of saying 'I'm okay too'?"<br>"I think it's their way of saying me and mommy just want to go home."  
>He kissed the top of her head and stood slowly, pulling her up with him. She looked up at him and he saw the drained, exhausted look on her face. His blood boiled thinking of the man who did this, but he knew he would deal with him later. Right now; they were going home.<p> 


End file.
